Getting It All Wrong
by SiriusAllPunked
Summary: At the end of their sixth year, James and Lily came to an agreement. He'd stop chasing her and she'd stop hating him. Now, as Heads of Hogwarts, seventh year brings the two closer then she'd ever imagine, and Lily is beginning to wonder if she's too late.
1. Cool

**I've been wanting to write something new and fresh for a long time, but writers block seemed to have its own plan. So, when this idea came to me at four in the morning, even after a long day at work, I knew I had to write it. And it just flows. I hope you enjoy the idea as much as I do. I do not own anything of course. **

**This story is dedicated to all the boys and girls who can't seem to get it right.**

Getting It All Wrong

Summery: At the end of their sixth year, James and Lily came to an agreement. He'd stop chasing her and she'd stop hating him. Now, as Heads of Hogwarts, seventh year brings the two closer then she'd ever imagine, and Lily is beginning to wonder if she's too late.

**Chapter One: Cool**

This was it. I, Lily Evans, had made Head Girl. It wasn't all for nothing. I'd slaved away for years to achieve this honored position, and now, here it was; the shiny silver badge proof that I had made it. I had been a Prefect sixth year, another goal yet attained, but honestly looked forward to the day seventh year rolled around. And not just because I had been pretty much rest assured that I'd receive the position. No, seventh year meant more than just being Head Girl. It was an end of an era. My last and final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. When June rolled around, I would toss my hat into the air along with the boys and girls I'd spent seven years living with and getting to know, and be scuttled off into the Wizarding adult world.

I had it all planned out. Naturally. In fifth year, McGonnagal held a session where we discussed what our ideal career was. I wanted to be a Healer. When I was little I always wanted to become a doctor. Healers were just magical doctors. It was perfect. I would graduate and start Healers school a few months later. My best friend, Hestia Jones would join me, while Alice Prewett-a girl I had grown close to near the end of sixth year-was joining her boyfriend and his friends as an Auror.

Although we had been attending Hogwarts practically all our lives together, in the same house none the less, it was James Potter who brought Alice and I together. Shocking, right? But sixth year brought a lot of changes. The war was beginning to turn for the worse and James Potter and I ended our six-year-long futile dispute. I didn't know if he just grew tired of rejection or what, but a few months before the end of sixth year, James came up to me, insisting that we talk. I had been fussy at first, of course. This was Potter we were talking about, the same boy who had asked me out almost every day for four years. But then I had heard him out. He apologized for all the annoyances and sheepishly admitted that it was silly and that it was about time both of us grew up, got over ourselves, and make our last year really count.

And I had agreed.

Being friends with Potter was unlike anything I had ever imagined. Our differences set aside, James introduced me to a world I had only assumed existed in the scripted reality of a television show or one of the teen novels that graced my impressive book collection. The Marauders truly lived like kings. And those select lucky few of whom they chose to associate with got to bathe in the glorious light of their popularity. Alice Prewett was among them. She was a dark haired girl, thin, but not striking looking like one would assume all popular girls were. Alice was rather plain looking with a rather flat nose, eyes spaced too far apart and front teeth jutted out like a mouse. But good looks weren't what made Alice popular. It was the way she commanded attention. The way her one hundred watt smile lit up the room, even on the darkest of days.

I supposed that's what made her a valuable asset to the Marauders and co. Not to mention that Alice's long time boyfriend, Frank Longbottom, was wonderfully buddy-buddy with James Potter. They had been playing Quidditch together for years, and, just like with most pure blood families, had known each other since they were in diapers.

There had been a time when I was dumbfounded by the infatuation people had with the Marauders. They were arrogant, obnoxious and cruel. Eventually, even before we'd mended our relationship, it had dawned on me. People liked James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew because they were just _it. _Just so perfectly wonderful and brilliant and-things that I had never thought could exist in reality.

James mostly. I wasn't in love with him, mind you. I was still the only girl not to fall under that Potter charm and damn proud. But that didn't mean I didn't revere him the same way every single bloody person in Hogwarts did, student and teachers alike. He was just too striking himself for me not to be mesmerized by his radiance.

And this year, he would be my partner. It was funny to think that a year ago I would have felt the urge to launch myself off the Astronomy tower at the thought of working side by side with James Potter as my Head Boy. When I had heard the news-from Alice of course-excitement shot through me like lightening. James was an easy person to work with. With his natural leadership skills it was a perfect match. James knew how to lead a group of people. I'd seen it in the way he commanded the Gryffindor Quidditch team. He was never cruel, bossy or big headed to them. He spoke to them like he was just another lowly second year, even with the Captain badge sewn into his gold and maroon jersey. Everyone just listened and eagerly wanted to please him. He was always pleased, win or lose. Of course, there had been times when he was particularly hard on them. I recalled an instance right before their last game last year. The excitement of summer approaching had gotten the better of the Gryffindor team and James had to use a few choice words and a thundering tone of voice to refocus their distraction.

But that leadership skill would make being Head Boy a piece of cake for him, not that any of it mattered when he was James _freaking _Potter. So yes, I was worried. While I certainly wasn't some invisible prude, I surely didn't match James, friends or not. I had never been one to cast fear or admiration in the hearts of many, so I wasn't sure if I could ever achieve the respect that was given to James. I knew he'd convince me otherwise.

Which was exactly what he was doing, as we sat on the Hogwarts Express in the Heads compartment.

"You're gonna be the best Head Girl ever." I rolled my eyes but couldn't help but smile.

"You're just saying that, 'cause you're my friend."

"No, I'm not!" He cried indigently. "C'mon, Lils. You're the best witch in our class. In all of Hogwarts. Maybe in all of the magical realm."

I laughed. "Okay, now I _know_ you're just saying that."

He grinned back, a toothy, lopsided grin that always brought a familiar flutter to my heart. I'd missed it over the summer. We hadn't seen each other, not once. Though we'd exchanged letters, it wasn't the same. Nothing, not even his own handwriting, could replace James Potter in the flesh.

"Either way, you're gonna do great. _I'm _the one who should be worried. Head Boy? Imagine what this is going to do to my reputation."

I punched his arm playfully. Leave it to James to worry about his bad boy reputation. Something as snooty and as chalk full of responsibility like being Head Boy would cause some serious damage. Being an overly serious hall monitor-the longtime joke the Marauders had about Heads-wasn't going to make girls fall into your bed. Somehow, I doubted that. Being Big-Man-On-Campus would only fuel the fire.

That much was certain, judging by the gaggle of girls that stood outside of our compartment door; underclassmen eagerly hoping to get a glimpse of the gorgeous and _smashing _James Potter.

"Yeah. Sirius must be livid. He's lost his partner in crime."

Confusion crossed over his handsome features. "Whatever do you mean, Lily-kins? Oh, you can't actually think that just because I have a shiny new badge that I'm going to abandon my infamous ways? That's just insane. Practically sacrilege." He'd thrown a hand up against his chest dramatically.

I stared at him. "You're Head Boy." I said, warning entering my voice.

"So the shiny badge says." There was that grin again. I sighed and gave into the smile that was playing at my lips. It was virtually impossible to stay mad, or even pretend to be mad, at James for anything longer than a second. I briefly wondered how I could say such awful things to him in the previous years.

_Oh yeah. 'Cause he's a prat._ I thought lovingly.

"Leave it to you to love shiny things. James Potter, ADHD."

"_Add-hddd_?" He asked, blinking in confusion. I laughed as the foreign muggle word fell on his pure blood lips.

"Its a mental disorder that causes hyperactivity, inability to focus..." His eyes hardened and he pouted. It looked more like something off the cover of _Witch Weekly _than a child and I silently cursed him for his ability to look perfect no matter what. It just wasn't fair.

"I'm not mental. That's more like Sirius or maybe Peter. No, Peter's just boring." James said, running a hand through his already messy hair. There had been a time I'd hated that habit of his, but it had grown dear to me, just like every other little thing about him. I sighed.

"Some friend you are. Peter's sweet."

He nodded in agreement. "Peter's a good guy, just a little soft around the edges, if you know what I mean. We've been trying to teach him the proper skills for being a ladies man but he just does his own thing." He sighed exasperatedly.

I laughed. "Well, it seems to be working out for him." I said, remembering his cute and funny girlfriend, Emmeline Vance.

"True..." His voice was far off, like he was lost in thought. I followed his gaze out the window and watched as the city turned into country, and the gray concrete buildings became lively trees and bushes and lakes. I felt my heart rise in my throat. Going back to Hogwarts was always the best feeling in the world. It was strange to think that this would be the last time I'd take this journey.

"Say, what do you expect the dorm is gonna look like?" I asked, breaking the silence. James looked at me, mischief evident in his hazel eyes.

"Hopefully one bed for the two of us to share."

I giggled. He hardly ever flirted with me and the rare occasions that he did, I played along. "You'd like that, wouldn't you, Potter?"

He nodded gravely and I threw my head back in laughter. I gave him a hard shove. He barely flinched. _Bloody solid rock_, I thought. There was a lot to be envious of James Potter. His god-like body one of the top fifty.

James threw his arm across the seat above me and we sat like that for the remainder of the excursion to Hogwarts, chatting gaily amongst ourselves until it grew darker outside and we decided to change before the train reached it destination.

Hogwarts is truly beautiful. It sits atop rolling hills and cliffs and somehow glows in the nighttime like a sole candle in a black abyss. It always took my breath away. I stared up at it in the same wonder as my eleven year old self.

"Merlin, I love this place." James whispered breathlessly beside me. I turned to look at him slowly before the smile returned to my face.

"C'mon, James. We've got a feast to get to."

**End of chapter one! Woohoo! I rather enjoy the concept of this story and feel like its written in a new way, unlike most of my darker, angst-filled stories. Its not going to be really angry, but don't expect it to be all smiles and giggles for long. After all, as the summery says, things are changing for Miss Evans. Plus, who can resist James Potter anyway? No one. At least, not for long. ::laughs maniacally:: Alright, well, I hope you enjoy this!**


	2. Bad Boys

**A/N: I own nothing. :D By the way everyone...if you don't already, watch GLEE. Its an AMAZING show. **

**Chapter Two: Bad Boys**

The feast was ending but not fast enough. I was excited to see what the Heads' dorm would look like. I'd heard rumors-but you really couldn't believe Hogwarts rumors. You'd wind up believing that Margret Wallace was pregnant with Severus Snape's child if you did. Anyway, the dorms were supposedly much larger than one would expect, being that it was made for two instead of a whole house full. We got our own bathroom, our own common room and of course, our bedrooms.

It dawned on me for the first time that our bedrooms wouldn't be too far apart. In fact, James Potter would be sleeping practically outside my door. Color rose into my cheeks as the thought crossed through my mind.

"Thinking of James naked again, are we, Lily? Isn't it a little too early in the year for that?" My best friend Hestia Jones said, a smirk on her pretty face. Hestia was beautiful, and I'm not just saying that because she was my best friend. She had those long eye lashes that girls killed for and a soft round chin with high cheekbones and a toothy smile. She was pretty and she knew it. That much was evident with the notches in her bedpost at home.

The blush swept down my neck as I went into what I like to call a body blush. Its rather disgusting to look at. I get all splotchy and red and I'm always glad I'm not forced to see it occur myself. "Don't be ridiculous! I was thinking of no such thing!"

"Oh, right. We believe you." Alice Prewett said, to my left. "Honestly, Lils. We totally believe you."

I narrowed my eyes at her. "Sarcasm isn't very becoming on you, Ally, darling."

Alice shrugged. "Maybe not, but James won't be very becoming on you either, if you keep this up."

I blushed at her play on words. "Stop it. Seriously. I have to go live in close quarters with him in just a few minutes. And I have to give my Head Girl speech, too. I'd rather not be a red blotchy mess, if you don't mind."

Hestia smiled. "Congratulations again, Lily on making Head Girl. You really deserve it." Alice agreed into her pudding.

A few minutes later the Head Master had rise to his feet and extended his arms outward. The scraps of food vanished from our plates, returning to their original clean, shiny golden state.

"I do hope you enjoyed yet again another delicious meal prepared by our talented staff of House elves. If you happen upon them, do be sure to show your gratitude." I smiled. There was something about Dumbledore, like James, that always made me feel safe and protected. It was like under his watchful, magical eyes, the waging war outside ceased to exist.

"And now, if I may, I would like to introduce this year's Head Boy and Head Girl: James Potter and Miss Lily Evans." The hall erupted into cheers. More so for James, I knew, but my friends all hooted and hollered my name as I made my way up to the podium by Dumbledore. He shook my hand and patted me on the back, congratulating me on my success. James was next, and I could see pride in Dumbledore's eyes as he and James shook hands.

"Now, if you will be so kind..." Dumbledore waved at us to give the ceremonial Head speech. I had written it down and memorized it over the summer, reciting it in my mirror every night before I went to bed.

"Thank you, Headmaster." I said, turning to face my fellow students. "Its a great honor to be chosen as your Head Girl. I promise to do you all justice and be the best I can be."

"This year is gonna rock!" James said, throwing his fist into the air. The hall erupted in raucous cheers again. _Damn._

"It will be Mr. Potter's and my honor to do everything within our power to help you as fellow classmates achieve your goals and to make this year at Hogwarts the best year ever."

"This is it, guys. This is our year!" James said, his speech beginning to sound like a pep talk one would hear in the locker room. "New students, old students- doesn't matter who you are. Whether you're a Hufflepuff or a Slytherin, we're all Hogwarts students. We all started out the same as you First Years; frightened, curious, anxious. And this anxiousness still is evident in all our bones. We all thrive for the excitement that lay ahead, the adventure that awaits us outside these castle walls. We are a team: together we stand, divided we fall. And that's why I will make it my personal responsibility to do anything and _everything_ I can to make each and every one of you feel like part of this team."

Everyone cheered again. Damn, he was good. Even the Professors stood and clapped and I swore I saw a tear in McGonnagal's eye.

We bowed and made our way back to our seats as Dumbledore dismissed us all. I said a quick good bye to Alice and Hestia as we split in opposite directions. I followed the foreign route to the Heads' dorm. James was close behind and quickly fell in step beside me.

"Nice speech you gave there." I said, smiling at him.

"I should say the same to you, Miss Evans. Bet you've had that speech memorized since second year." I laughed.

"Something like that." Somehow, he knew me too well. It was comforting, though. It made me feel like I was never really alone and it made me really feel at home. While my own sister, of whom I spent my summers with, didn't seem to get me at all, James always seemed to understand me perfectly.

We arrived in front of a portrait of a dark haired witch. She smiled flirtatiously at James when she noticed us and barely paid me any attention. "Ah, the rumors are true. James Potter made Head Boy." The witch said, giggling.

James flashed her his award winning smile. "That's right. Don't suppose you can let me and Miss Evans here in, do you? I'm rather tired."

The witch giggled again and I resisted the urge to gag. "Why of course, Mr. Potter. The password is _licorice, _by the way." The portrait swung open and James turned to face me, raising his eyebrows.

"After you, Head Girl." I grinned and stepped into the room. I stopped short and gasped. It was more than I had expected; better than I had imagined. The common room was large with high ceilings and a large marble topped fireplace. There were two large couches in the center, with a coffee table and side tables. In the corner there was a wooden table with two chairs on either side and a broom closet behind it. Pressed against one wall was a massive bookcase and beside it a glass pane window so large that Hagrid himself could probably launch himself easily out of.

On opposite sides of the common room were two wooden doors. One had _James Potter_ carved in neat italics while the other bore my own name. The wall furthest from me had a staircase that led up to what I presumed to be a bathroom.

We were gonna share a bathroom? I forced myself not to blush as a million scenes popped into my head. _Dirty, dirty Lily!_

"Not bad." James said, landing beside me. I turned and looked at him incredulously.

"Not _bad_? It bloody gorgeous!"

James shrugged. "You should see my house."

I nodded slowly. The Potters were wealthy. Large, cathedral like rooms were probably common in what I imagined to be the Potter mansion. I had imagined it already: a large house sitting onto of the hills, a huge wrought iron gate, a garden Mrs. Potter planted herself. Perhaps a large space in the backyard where James and his father played Quidditch during the summers.

"Well, not all of us can live like movie stars, you know." I said with a grin. James smiled back.

"You're so cute when you talk like a muggle." He eyed my room for a second. "Hm. That door looks easy to _Alohamora..." _I shook my head.

"Don't even think about it, Potter. I'll be sure to charm my door so you can't step one foot inside."

"Unless I'm invited, of course?" His expression was hopeful and I playfully shoved him again.

"Let's get to bed. Separatebeds." I added seeing the look in his beautiful eyes.

"Whatever, Evans! I know you want me." He was saying as we departed. I rolled my eyes and pushed my door open.

I wondered briefly if we'd entered the Room of Requirement. The bedroom was everything I could ask for and more. I had a large canopy bed, one that reminded me of my one at home. A huge bookcase in the corner was empty and there was an even larger wardrobe beside it. A vanity with a large mirror sat against the wall opposite my bed.

I broke into a full sprint and jumped into the air, landing on my bed with a bounce and a loud squeal. The sheets were soft and fluffy and I closed my eyes.

This year was going to be great.

****

The thick smell of bacon attacked my senses when I entered the Great Hall the first morning of classes. People were already eating, including the Marauders, who were piling their plates with stacks of food which I suspected were either second or third helpings.

I joined Hestia and Alice a few people down from James and his gang. While she had grown very fond of us, Alice was never too far from her posse and certainly never too far from Frank. They were sitting side by side, close enough that their arms brushed against each other while they ate. It was cute, and I had to admit that I was rather envious. I hadn't really dated anyone while at Hogwarts, and except for a few boys, I had never really gotten any experience with relationships. It had never really bothered me. There were bigger things to worry about, like O.W.L.S. and essays and getting Head Girl...But it didn't mean I didn't wonder what it would be like to have my own Frank Longbottom. I smiled when he kissed her forehead.

"We have Astronomy with Hufflepuff today." Hestia was saying as she and Alice-and Frank-poured over their class schedules. Alice swallowed a mouthful of oatmeal before replying,

"Couldn't it have been Ravenclaw or something? I'm rubbish at Astronomy. I need someone decent to copy off of."

Frank laughed and squeezed her close to him. "Sit next to James, love. He'll let you copy."

I laughed and shook my head. "James will be too busy checking out Professor Sinistra to do any of his classwork." I said.

Alice pouted, looking just as cute as James did. "She _is _pretty. Why must we be cursed with prettier girls? How am I supposed to get anything done if all my brainiacs are too caught up in staring at other girls to do my work for me?" Hestia, Frank and I busted into laughter.

"Either way, we better get going. We don't want to get bad seats." I said, smiling at them. Hestia and Alice groaned.

"Lily! Its our Seventh Year! Live a little! You don't always have to be the first person in the classroom. No one is gonna kill you if you're a few minutes late." Hestia cried. She had once been like me; waking up exactly at seven o'clock, eat a short and healthy breakfast, get to class ten minutes before everyone else, study after classes were over and then get a good night's sleep to do it all again. We spent the majority of our free time in the library or volunteering in the Hospital Wing. When I began to hang out with James and Alice, we had slipped out of our 'geek-world' and into a world of parties, Quidditch matches and boys. Hestia had gone from beautiful but Grade A Loser to one of the hottest girls in our year. I had suspected she was a virgin up until December of Sixth Year. It was all down hill from there. She embraced our new popularity with fervency.

I rolled my eyes and pulled my school bag over my shoulder. "Come on, Hestia. Don't be such a drama queen."

Hestia pouted and I wondered if everyone in the world but me could pout and not look like a child throwing a tantrum. Alice shook her head.

"I've never gone to class early, but..." she stood up and gathered her belongings, "I guess there is always a first time for everything. Coming, Frank?" She asked her equally dark haired boyfriend. Frank rose to his feet, like a soldier given a command from his officer, and nodded. We said our goodbyes to the rest of their crew and made our may toward the Astronomy tower. The Astronomy tower is far enough away from the Great Hall that being early always seemed a must for me. I was always worried that I wouldn't make it in time and dreaded the thought of walking in late; I didn't do well with everyone staring at me like I was a three headed dog.

When we made it to the Astronomy tower, several students were already seated. Hufflepuffs. Leave it to them to always be one step ahead. I shook my head and found a seat near the front. Hestia quickly joined me but Alice hesitated. She and Frank always sat in the back of classrooms. Hestia and I once deemed the back of classrooms as Popular Property, because people like Alice and Frank and the Marauders always chose to sit in the back and anyone who was anyone wanted to sit next to them. They'd barely pay any attention to the professors, but I don't recall any times when a professor would reprimand them. James Potter and Sirius Black had teachers wrapped around their fingers.

"Oh, just sit down." Hestia said with playful scorn. "Its not going to damage your reputation." I snorted. Hestia was one to talk. Hadn't she been the one who was embarrassed to go to class early? I shook my head at the ridiculousness of my two best friends and pulled out my Astronomy book and few bits of spare parchment.

"Oh, alright. Might as well do this good kid thing in full, huh? Don't worry, Frank. I won't force you to endure my brainy pain. Go find yourself a seat."

Frank took her face in his hands and kissed her gently. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed the few lone Hufflepuffs watching us with curious glances. I still hadn't got used to all the newfound attention, though I had a feeling that it wasn't because I was the Head Girl. Alice Prewett and Frank Longbottom were part of the it circle, and I realized that they must think that Hestia and I, too, were part of the group. While it wasn't direct, like with James or Sirius, we were popular now, too.

Frank made his way to the back of the classroom and Alice slid in the seat on the other side of Hestia. She looked nervous sitting there, like any moment someone would curse her for being in uncharted geek territory. I couldn't help but laugh. Guess popular kids were just as uncomfortable being in unfamiliar land as girls like Hestia and I were being in theirs.

"So, Lily. How is your first real day as Head Girl going?" Hestia asked me as she began to apply make up with her wand. I shrugged.

"Not very different from any other day. Why didn't you do that in the loo this morning?" I asked, wrinkling my nose as her ministrations. Hestia shrugged indifferently.

"Didn't have time. What's got your panties in such a knot, anyway?" she asked, not looking at me.

"Pent up sexual frustration from James not shagging her brainless." Alice offered. _They're just jealous_, I thought. That was the only logical explanation for their infatuation with a naked James Potter.

I curtly told Alice to 'shut it' and turned my attention back to my Astronomy book. It was a brand new copy, but I had read and re-read it over the summer to gain some insight on what we would be learning this year. Better prepared and safe rather than sorry, I always say. Students were beginning to pour in, finding their choice of seat, but all seeming to sit as close to the back as possible, without actually sitting there. The Marauders had made some unspoken claim to that area and it had become quite a valuable piece of real estate. I chuckled when James strolled in and a Hufflepuff beside me took in a sharp breath.

Sirius Black followed behind him looking very bored. I wondered if Black had any other expressions or if he was just honestly bored all the time. That wasn't true. His face would light up whenever Severus Snape was around, or whenever he'd get a chance to do something totally against the rules. He walked with a swagger. I could imagine him being an old man, swagger still perfectly intact. Sirius was gorgeous, no doubt about it. Unlike James, who was conventionally handsome, Sirius had looks that seemed to only exist in Hollywood; like an actor in a poster that hung in every teen girl's bedroom. He had soft, shaggy brown hair that fell into dream boat eyes. He had a strong jaw and a straight nose and a smile that turned girls into puddles of goo. But he was a playboy. He was the kind of guy you only had one chance with and afterwards, you shouldn't expect him to stay around. It was rather nauseating, really, because girls always seemed to get it in their heads that somehow they were different, and therefore pathetically attached themselves to his arm.

Beside Black was Remus Lupin who, with soft caramel eyes and floppy reddish brown hair never came across as the playboy that he really was. It must have been some unwritten requirement that you be a ladies man to be a Marauder. Each of them were notorious for their ways with women, though none had really surpassed Sirius. Peter trailed behind them with a slowness in his walk that girls found irresistible. He was definitely cute. Blond hair and baby blue eyes.

And of course, James Potter, who stood like a ring leader of their little circle. He was messing up his hair in usual James fashion and speaking to Remus over his shoulder with a careless expression. They didn't seem to notice almost all eyes on them.

They made their way to the back of the classroom. A girl scooted her desk back a fraction.

Professor Sinistra entered the room, her dark robes billowing around her. She waved the class to quiet down and I slipped back into Lily-in-Class-mode, expertly tuning out the mindless chatter around me and focusing on her lesson.

After class, I found James leaning against the wall right outside the door. One foot was pressed flat against the stonewall and his arms were crossed. With his button down sleeves rolled up and his tie loosened, he made the casual look appear cooler than most could pull it off and I was instantly reminded of a cologne ad I had seen in one of my sister's teen magazines.

I coughed to get his attention and watched in mild awe as he rolled his head to face me and then smile very slow.

"Well, don't you look like a _Sixteen Magazine _cut out." I said with a grin. He blinked and stared at me in confusion.

"I'm a what?"

I giggled, remembering that James was rubbish when it came to most things Muggle. I explained to him that it was a Muggle magazine, to which he rolled his eyes and uncrossed his arms. Pushing off the wall with his foot, he saddled over to me with an amused expression.

"I was thinking more of _Penthouse._ That's what its called, right?"

I smirked. "More like _Blue Boy Magazine_." I was glad he didn't understand the reference, and laughed nervously. "We've got Charms." I started making my way toward Flitwick's classroom when his warm hand enveloped my elbow. I stopped short and looked up, peering into the deep hazel of his eyes.

"He won't miss us..."He said softly. So softly, in fact, that I barely heard him. Or maybe it was because his face was mere inches from mine, and all I could hear was my heartbeat jump into double time and was surrounded by a smell that was uniquely James.

"James..."

I blinked and the moment was gone. He'd dropped my arm from his grip and had taken a few safe steps back. He ran a hand through his hair.

"Sorry about that." He muttered, peering hard at the ground. I swallowed and nodded. Since our agreement, moments like this hardly happened. James kept a good leash on acts of intimacy, and I had been thankful for that. Flirting was one thing. This was a whole other story. I subconsciously wiped my hand on my skirt.

The smirk was back on his face, lighting it up like sun rays and I felt us slip back into our comfort zone. I sighed with relief.

"Well, _you _better be getting off to class, Miss Evans." He said gravely. I blinked.

"Me? You've got Flitwick, too."

At this, James laughed. He looked me square in the eye, his own hazel glittering with mischief. "Oh, you know...I've got one thing or the other. I'll see you at lunch?" And then he was gone, waltzing down the corridor without a care in the world. I stared after him in disbelief, unsure whether to be disgruntled by his lack of duty-I mean, he was Head Boy for crying out loud. He couldn't just skip class! His deep laugh echoed off the walls and I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

I walked into our dorm room and dropped my bag on the couch. Classes had mildly sucked, but they always do. There was a mirror over the fireplace and as I stared at my reflection I began to wonder if maybe James had the right idea. The boy could somehow skiv off classes. And he was Head Boy! I shook my head and chuckled.

This was nice; Potter and I being friends. It made the job easier and honestly, I liked James as a friend. He definitely was loyal and sincere and hilarious. Sure, he had his prat moments. But I'd noticed a change in his behavior. He hardly ever said a word to Snape, even when Serverus would egg him on. And aside from skipping class, I'd hardly ever caught him in the act of something unsound. Then again, it _was _only the first day of school.

I pushed my bag haphazardly off the couch and fell back onto it, moving until I felt comfortable. I opened my bag and pulled out my Transfiguration book deciding that it wouldn't hurt to get a little reading done while I had some down time. I ran my fingers through my hair and started with the second chapter. I had read the first one sometime that summer. What can I say? I have very boring summers. My sister and I hardly ever spend time together, and by hardly I mean the only time we see each other and converse is when we are forced to. That means family dinners and when we need something from each other. I had gotten a summer job, but it was a small town restaurant that was hardly ever busy, and summer meant slow season which meant a cut in the schedule. But it was money. On my breaks I could catch up on my Jane Austen novels. It made it all worth while.

Transfiguration.

Ugh.

Could I be any worse at a subject? No, probably not. It wasn't as if I was _terrible_. Just not up to my usual standards. Or the standards of Professor McGonnagal. I guess being wicked at Potions and Astronomy meant I should be wonderful in the art of Transfiguration. Truth be told, I'm rubbish at it. James, of course, is brilliant. He's got McGonnagal wrapped around his finger. It weird because I don't ever recall him paying attention. He even beats out Remus Lupin who, bless his soul, spends fifty percent of the time with his nose stuck in a book and the other fifty percent being rather boring.

I had begun reading the first paragraph of the new chapter when the portrait flew open and James sauntered in. I glanced at his untucked and unbuttoned shirt; his tie lying loosely around his neck. He smiled over at me as he walked to his room.

"Studying already, Evans?"

"Skipping class already, _Potter ?"_

He grinned wildly and came to my side, sitting on the arm of the couch I lay on.

"You know, Evans...you really should try it some time. It definitely helps ease some of that stress."

I giggled. "James, its the first day of school. What the bloody hell is there to stress about?"

James made a face as if he were deep in thought. "Well...there is the fact that we have Potions with Slytherin again this year. Oh, and that next week I am hosting try-outs for my new team. And then we have all our Head duties on top of that. So, Miss Prim-and-Proper-Evans, there is _much _to stress about."

I rolled my eyes and slapped him in the leg over my head. I squealed when he reached for a pillow and bopped me in the head. I grabbed another pillow and so ensued our pillow fight.


	3. You Really Got Me

**Chapter Three: You Really Got Me**

"Lily, what _are_ you doing?"

Alice and Hestia were staring at me while I pounded the table with my Charms book a week later.

_This was it. _I'm totally, completely, one-hundred percent stumped. With NEWTS approaching-okay, they were at the end of the year, but that was what-a few months away? I like to be prepared. Spontaneity is James or Alice's thing. We were two weeks into the school year and already I was completely confused. I love Professor Flitwick, really I do. He's kind and funny and a good teacher, but _for th__e love of all that is Holy, _I could _not _understand the assignment.

"I think she's going crazy. See? That's what all that hard work does to your system. It makes you go crazy."

I glared at Alice before dropping my book on the table with a resounding _cl__unk._

"Do you guys mind? I'm kinda having a crisis here."

Hestia rolled her eyes. "_Please. _You don't get the review, you're not reaching menopause."

"Well, do _you_ get it?" I asked.

Hestia blushed prettily. "I haven't exactly started it, yet."

There had been a time, not too long ago, that Hestia and I were content to spending our afternoons doing our homework in the library. As of late, I hardly saw the girl in there. She was always spending time with someone or another. Lately, her time was focused on a one Sirius Black.

Hestia could do better. I like Sirius and all, but if you ask me, they don't exactly _mesh. _Deep down, Hestia is really dependent on people. Sirius doesn't seem to like clingy girls. He was like James, who always seemed too preoccupied with his own life to ever be too involved with some dame.

I raised my brows. "It's due the day after tomorrow."

"Oh, Lily. You're so tightly wound. Why hasn't James just shagged the bloody hell out of you?"

I knew I must have been blushing a brilliant shade of red.

"Alice!" I exclaimed. She only shrugged and began examining her nails. I dropped my head into my hands and moaned.

Potter had finally gotten off my back about dating, but now it was the whole school's turn. Everyone seemed to have an opinion about James and I, and they mostly were along the same lines as Alice and Hestia's thought.

"_Take _him. If you don't want him, I'll bloody take him, but he won't have _me_!"

"Yes yes. It's _you _he wants, Lily."

"Can we not have this conversation?" I asked, getting irritated. I picked up my book and my bag and stormed out of the Great Hall, leaving Alice to proclaim,

"What's up her butt?"

I wouldn't get any studying done with the two of them around. I understand that they think I'm obsessive and crazy and a total and complete _nerd. _Since my friendship with James started, _everything_ was different. We were suddenly the people that other people wanted to talk to or sit next to at lunch or in class. Of course, Alice had never been the type of girl who would fancy spending a Friday night sitting in the girl's dorm discussing dreamy muggle boys like Robert Redford or the sexy Frankie Avalon, even though he was quite a few years older than us. No, she was out _with_ dreamy boys.

Some girls are just lucky, I guess.

Was I one of those girls now? Was I the girl who would come back to the dorms late at night, laughing a little too loudly, returning from a party that few people knew about? I watched as a few girls that I passed glanced over at me with slight appraisal.

Don't worry young ones, I wanted to say. Just last year I was one of you. I was the girl sitting on the Great Staircase watching the giggling girls pass behind a curtain of hair as I pretended to be absorbed in my book. I would be the girl sitting in my dorm room listening to Areosmith and wondering what a date with Scott Baio would be like while other girls-like Alice-sneaked off to Hogsmede with boys like James Potter.

I'm still waiting on Scott to call me.

I'd made it up to the portrait in record time. That's what happens when I go too off into thought while I walk. I was surprised that I had made the entire journey subconsciously but was pleased at the idea of taking a nap on my soft bed. I pulled off my uniform and on the cute pink babydoll night gown that Alice had sent to me over the summer on her trip to America. It is rather short, even on me, but it was soft and pleasant to sleep in. I pulled my hair out of the braid and brushed it out with my fingers before crawling in bed and closing my eyes.

I don't recall how long I had been asleep, but the feel of someone's rough hand brushing my face stirred me from my deep slumber.

"Wha-what?" I asked groggily. When I opened my eyes, my room had grown dark, the only light from the common room seeping through the open door. I rubbed sleep from my eyes and stared wide eyed at James, who was sitting on my bed.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." He said with a soft smile. I growled.

"Didn't you promise not to come in here uninvited?" I asked, crossing my arms.

He grinned sheepishly and shrugged in a cute little boy manner.

"I tried knocking. You're a heavy sleeper, you know that? It took me _touching you_ to wake you up." My stomach did a weird flipping thing at the concept of his words; a feeling I shrugged off immediately.

"Why did you wake me, anyway? We don't have rounds tonight, remember?"

James turned his body around so that we were even. "Well, I was kinda hoping you could help me with something."

I raised a brow. It wasn't like James to do something like wake me up just for a little help. What was there to do that he couldn't manage?

Seeing the look I gave him he hastily added, "It's this _damn _Potions essay."

I laughed and leaned back on my arms. "James, you've started the paper already. Just show it to Slughorn and have him review it. He can help you fix it up."

I swore James blushed. "I already have." He mumbled. "He just keeps marking everything and I don't know what the bloody hell he wants."

A part of me had to admit that frustrated James was insanely cute. He mussed his hair and his eyes looked kind of solemn. He could pose for toilet paper ads and women would be all over that product.

"I'll tell you what. I need help with that Charms essay. Why don't I help you with Slughorn's essay and you help me with Flitwick's?"

James' eyes lit up and he grinned at me. "Sounds like a plan!"

I giggled and dropped my head back, closing my eyes and urging myself to fully awaken. I opened my mouth to ask James what _exactly_ his essay was about and stopped short when my eyes fell on his. I almost jumped. They had lost the light to them; darkened and focused. It was then I realized that I was only in my nightie, which was very short and low cut in the front.

I wrapped my arms over my cleavage and looked back into James' eyes, which were staring into my own. His jaw was clenched and he seemed to be concentrating really hard. I bit my lip.

"Get out." I whispered.

He followed command without complaint and slammed the door shut.

I fell back onto my bed, trying to catch breath that I didn't know I had held. I squeezed my eyes shut and attempted to reason with the influx of emotions that surged through me while James' hazel eyes had turned hazy and dark with lust.

I've been oogled before. Ninety-percent of the time, it was by James, too. Still, suddenly he was so close and his hair had been so perfectly wind-swept and his t-shirt was tight enough that I could see the muscles in his shoulders and arms tighten so wonderfully.

I blinked. What? What was I thinking? I could _not _let myself fall victim to James' devilish looks and charm. It just _couldn't_ happen. Not after we had finally mended our relationship. I didn't want James anyway. He was too free-spirited and too proud and far too irresponsible to be a suitable match for someone as high maintenance as me.

Even if he had that adorable crooked smile and even though his glasses gave him this sexy, intellectual look, it was James Potter and I was Lily Evans and in six years we hadn't done much past argue our arses off. For a good few months everything had been perfect. He had smiled at me and patted my shoulder and once or twice we'd hug, like at the end of the summer or something. He'd kept his distance, kept the flirting to a minimum and then this happened.

I realized that I had been _hoping_ for it, too! I stifled a groan.

About thirty minutes later, James was knocking on my door again. I cried out weakly and he responded that we ought to get those essays out of the way. I pulled on a pair of jeans and a jumper and followed James into the common room where we began our essays as if nothing had happened.

In fact, I had almost forgotten about it until a week later. Things had gotten back to normal, thoughts included. James and I were back to walking each other to class and smiling across the table at each other but all the random sexual attention had disappeared.

It was Friday afternoon and I was sitting in the Great Hall with Hestia studying for Transfiguration. We had a test Monday but I knew I'd hardly get any studying done what with tonight being the first night of the Quidditch season. Ascending the staircase of the social hierarchy made it almost _law_ to attend the matches. Hestia had said that only _nob__odies_ didn't go to the matches.

I resigned from reminding her that just a few months earlier, _we _ had chosen hot chocolate and extra-credit over roaring crowds and gold and red face paint.

"I can't concentrate on this at all!" Hestia complained, slamming her hands on the table. Merlin, we beat this table a lot.

I looked up at her from my book and raised a brow. "What's wrong?"

"It's just...I can't concentrate. My mind is elsewhere. There's too much going on today to focus on _Steelclaw_ and other rubbish. The first game starts in less than two hours and I'm trying to focus on turning an animal's claw into _steel_?"

She was right. I had been trying desperately to concentrate on the list of spells we had to memorize for the test Monday but it was to no avail. My mind kept wandering. To the Quidditch match. To James. To the excited chatter of students who whizzed by us, geared up in either gold and maroon or blue and bronze.

Quidditch was actually very exciting, although I'd never dare to play it myself. It was far too brutal for my taste (and I highly disliked flying), but watching the games made me realize that it was more than foul language and seeing who could knock whom harder off a broom. James had explained it all to me one night after a game. I wasn't sure I had the rules down pat, but I knew for a fact just how beautiful the sport could be.

James flew with effortless grace. He'd sway from side to side softly, dodging bludgers as his teammates passed the Quaffle and he scored. Even while he sweat buckets he always seemed to smile about it. It was something admirable.

So, I was rather excited about the game. I shut my book and smirked at Hestia who stared at me with surprise.

"Well? We have a Quidditch game to get to, don't we?"

Hestia squealed and enveloped me in a tight hug.

I giggled as I waved goodnight to Hestia and Alice. The portrait shut behind them and I made my way back to my own dorm room, feeling lightheaded and airy from all the alcohol I had consumed at the after-party. Gryffindor had won with stunning ease, a feat that left little surprise due to James Potter's infamous talent on the Quidditch pitch. Pleased by her House's win, McGonnagal agreed to the party thrown in the Gryffindor common room, and ordered the Heads to chaperone and control the festivities after she retired to her own quarters.

Of course, after McGonnagal disappeared, bottles upon bottles of liquor appeared out of nowhere, and the students began to get their drink on, loving their drunken stupor as a means of celebration. We were off to a good start, winning this game. James had built up a nice, strong team, one he seemed to greatly admire, and one that returned his affections most graciously. Edgar Bones had sloshed half a bottle of Firewhiskey down his jersey when he made a drunken toast to the Captain in the middle of the common room. The room erupted with cheers; all of Potter's admirers congratulating their golden boy on his success.

He was a person who would be sorely missed after he graduated. I felt slightly envious, feeling for the first time a longing to be like him, so greatly admired. When I left Hogwarts, I was sure the only people who would miss me would be teachers. You didn't get many students as studious and dedicated as I. Then again, you didn't get many students as _perfect_ as James.

I sighed as I made my way to the Head dorms. I exchanged a friendly hello with Nearly Headless Nick as he passed by with the Gray Lady. When I finally reached the portrait I said the password and the woman in the dress pulled the door open. Relief washed over me. I was tired and drunk, and began to feel the onslaught of a hangover looming over me. I wanted to retire to the soft plushness of my bed and sleep forever in my alcohol induced happiness.

As I made my way to my bedroom, I cursed as my bladder screamed angrily at me. I made a quick detour, practically bounding to the bathroom when the door flew open and I was once again face to face with James.

This time, he was the one scantily clad.

I gaped for a moment. He had a towel wrapped around his waist and that was all. He didn't wear his glasses which made his eyes bright and shinning in a way I had never seen them. His tanned skin was pink from the hot shower and his hair was matted against his head, slick and darker than its usual shade.

Intensity loomed strangely overhead and I was struck again by the strange feeling that rumbled in my lower abdomen and seeped down between my legs. I was horrified to think that the sight of James Potter in the practical nude had rendered me speechless and-let's face it-wet with anticipation. Greek god or not, he was still Potter and this, in my mind, was dangerous territory.

Once again, we were in a compromising situation, a place we had yet to find ourselves in during our new found friendship. I suppose I ought to have expected this. We were sharing a dorm room after all, and he was a grown man and I a grown woman. Sexual tensions would rise between the two of us, no doubt, but that didn't mean I had to act upon them. In fact, my head screamed at me that this was a major no-no and I stepped back, out of the warmth of his proximity.

I took a deep breath and gave him a kind, small smile.

"Nice game, James." I said, trying to conceal my blush in the darkness of our common room. He blinked stupidly, seeing to come out of his own haze before tripping over his words.

"Oh. Oh, yea-yeah. Thanks, Lily. Glad you joined us at the party."

I smiled nervously, not particularly enjoying the awkwardness of our situation. He was still only in his towel before me, dripping wet from his shower, and we were just smiling at each other, chatting as if we were discussing the weather.

I said no more and neither did he, instead we continued to smile and stare like idiots. My mind worked on its own accord as I took in his barely clad figure. Water droplets dimpled his tanned and toned shoulders, dripping down his flat, manly chest and abdomen, seeping beneath the barrier of his terrycloth towel.

_Sweet Merlin, I think I've died and gone to Heaven._

I gulped and forced my eyes to meet his again. In the dark, I could see his hazel eyes had darkened a bit, but a light of a smile still shone beneath them. He had caught me checking him out. I felt my body revert back to my rather unattractive body blush and I stepped back again, as if putting distance between us would take back all that had occurred in the last five minutes.

"I have to pee." I squealed before bouncing around him and throwing myself into the bathroom. I slammed the door behind me, shutting out his chuckle.

I stared at my reflection in the mirror as if it could answer the millions of questions that swarmed in my head.

_What. The. Hell. Just. Happened?_

James had caught me staring at him. I had practically been drooling. How disgusting! I grimaced in the mirror and was suddenly aware of my harassed looking features staring back at me. I had been checking James' delicious figure out while I myself had looked so terribly disheveled. I groaned and brought my head down to my hands.

I heard James' door shut and rushed out of the bathroom, locking myself in my own bedroom, too embarrassed and humiliated to risk seeing James again. It wasn't until I had changed into my pajamas and curled myself beneath my blankets that I realized that I had never gone pee.

Great.

** Can you imagine sharing a bathroom with the hottest person at your school? Think of all the "accidental" times you'd run into each other barely clothed or all the awkward moments you'd have. ****Poor Lily, she's in for the ride of her life. James certainly is skillful at playing the sexy card. She doesn't stand a chance. **

** Please review. I REALLY like reviews. They encourage me to write more and definitely write faster. If you love James and you want more of his mouth watering, sex-god-ness click the purple button and type away! **


	4. What I Like About You

**A/N: Freshman year of college is over. Woohoo? I think so. Now, its onto working. A lot. And some parties, of course. Remember...I do NOT own anything. :D **

**Chapter Four: What I Like About You**

It was somewhere between three and four in the morning. I didn't care to check my muggle-style alarm clock. I was too preoccupied in feeling sorry for myself, my knees pulled up to my chest and my arms wrapped around my legs. I hadn't been able to get a wink of sleep. Every time I closed my eyes, there he'd be in all his naked glory.

Okay, he hadn't been totally naked, but my imagination did a little editing of its own. He was standing there, the rock hard contours of his body illuminated by the fire that ignited in the fireplace. Water droplets from his shower rolled down that perfectly sculpted body and I was filled with the sudden urge to drop to my knees and give him the praise a body like that was worth.

In the dark, I blushed harder and squeezed my legs together, trying to ignore the dampness that began to occur there. How had my imagination gone suddenly so James-centered? Just yesterday, he had not been much on my mind. He was just another face in the crowd, a friend who my mind would briefly travel to if such was need be.

Now, his face was plastered in my mind. It was like the image of him standing there was painted on the inside of my eyelids, for every time my eyes fluttered shut, I would see him standing there and my body would again react in the strange way it was.

I knew what this meant-this feeling. I wasn't a complete prude, although I had never actually committed to any such acts before. Still, I've read my good share of eroticas. Hestia has a rather impressive collection of them, which I read over the summer when I spent a few weeks at her house in the English country side. I knew what it was like to feel lust and want, and I could easily admit that I was incredibly aroused at the thought of James' naked figure.

Still, that didn't make it right. He was James-once my nemesis and now my best friend. He was my partner here at school and the total heartthrob of Gryffindor, save Sirius, and therefore totally off limits. I finally permitted my thoughts, for they were in my mind, and that was the only place they would remain. James, by no means, could know that I thought so dirtily of him.

Although by my blatant stares I was quite sure he was already well aware. I groaned and turned over in my bed, pulling my sheets with me.

This was not good. Not good at all.

When I awoke the next morning, I felt like I had been hit by the Hogwarts Express. My head pounded and my throat was sore and dry. My appearance was just as harrowed and I grimaced at my reflection which was, if at all possible, worse than it had been last night upon returning from the party. My hair was matted and stuck up in all directions. I hadn't brushed out my hair last night, and in my tossing and turning through my sleepless evening, I had managed to knot my hair around my hair band. On top of that, there were bags under my eyes; heavy, dark circles. I looked like something out of a horror movie, and I felt the same.

I fancied the idea of falling back in bed when the growling in my stomach made me think otherwise. I hadn't eaten since lunch yesterday, save for a few snacks at the party. We'd missed dinner completely, instead choosing to party on in the common room. I was famished and decided that all I was in need of was a hot shower and a warm breakfast to get myself back in gear.

I pulled my towel from my wardrobe and a fresh set of clothes before heading to my door. The frog alarm clock on my bedside table read eight-fifty. Breakfast usually stopped being served around ten on Saturdays, which gave me plenty of time to shower and dress and get downstairs to quench my hunger.

The common room was quiet and empty and James' door was pushed open enough for me to realize that he had already left. Silently thanking I wouldn't have to face him again, I relaxed and made my way to the bathroom, ready for the blissful outcome of a much needed shower.

I had been right. A shower was all I needed. The ache in my head was still rather prevalent, but it wasn't anything I couldn't handle. The heat of the shower had brought some color to my skin, and I delighted in the pinkish tint that had replaced the white pallor that had horrified me in the mirror. I brushed out my hair and muttered a drying spell until it fell into soft waves around my face. I brushed my teeth and pulled on my clean clothes before grabbing my towel and soiled clothes in a bundle. I dropped them in the laundry basket in my bedroom and checked my appearance once more in my full length mirror.

Deciding I looked presentable, I shut my bedroom door behind me and made my way toward the Great Hall.

There were few students in the Great Hall, much to my surprise. It was rather late, even for a Saturday. It dawned on me that most students were probably still in bed, exhausted from the festivities of last night. However, James sat near the end of the table, a plate stacked with food in front of him as he silently enjoyed his breakfast. His goons weren't around him for once, instead he was all alone. I contemplated the idea of joining him but decided against it. Last night still ringed in my head and I knew that already I was blushing like mad.

I sat at the opposite end of the Gryffindor table from him and began to fill my own plate with food that magically appeared before me. I reminded myself to thank the house elves for their delicious cooking skills and dug in fervently.

I was a plate and a half in when I felt someone appear at my side. I glanced up, a wad of French Toast in my mouth, to see James standing there, a strange expression on his face.

"Lily…I was wondering if I could have a word."

I finished chewing my food before swallowing. I slowly said, "What about, James?" I was playing the dumb card and both of us knew it, but it was the only thing I could do. Surely he'd understand. He frowned a bit and ran his hand through his hair.

"It's…about last night. I don't want you to think I'm coming onto you, Lils." He dropped into the seat beside me and stared at me earnestly. I scooted over a fraction of an inch away from him. He didn't seem to notice. I glanced into his eyes and was surprised to see the torment behind the hazel. He looked like he was having some kind of inner struggle.

"What I mean to say is…I don't want you to think that I'm messing with you anymore. When I said I would stop, I honestly meant it. I know we keep getting into these compromising situations, but please believe me when I say they are purely accidental. I don't wish to try and con you into any awkward situations with me. What happened last night….and that night in your bedroom…they were nothing, alright? Just an awkward moment that we should put behind us. From now on I'll be extra careful. I promise that you won't run into me so…_indecently_ ever again, and I'll be sure to never intrude on your privacy like the other night ever again."

He said this most fervently, like he was desperate for my forgiveness. I was touched by his sincerity but rather taken aback all the same. He had nothing to be sorry for. It hadn't been his fault that we had stumbled together into such an awkward position. Sure, he had been openly gaping at me that night in my room, but in all fairness, I was wearing material meant to be lingerie and I had returned the favor by drinking in his barely clothed form last night.

He seemed honest about his protocols of decency and I wasn't sure I liked it. The idea of seeing him so…_indecent_ was rather fascinating, honestly, and I had rather enjoyed the idea of seeing it again. I shook my head at my girlish foolishness and knew James was correct in this. I was not to be distracted by such closeness. It was unneeded and unwanted, despite what my body told me, and our professional and friendly relationship depended solely on staying far away from compromising situations.

I smiled kindly at him, willing away the hurt that sunk into my stomach so strangely. "It's alright, James. Don't think twice about it."

He seemed uncertain. "It's just…I realize that you may think I'm doing this all purposely…I swear I'm not that arrogant anymore. I respect you, Lily, really I do. I respect you more than you would ever believe so please don't think I'm trying to _seduce_ you or something."

I laughed. "As if you could seduce me, Potter." I said, swatting his shoulder. He laughed nervously before glancing the way of the doors.

"Well, there are my mates. I'll see you later, Lils." He said, patting my head awkwardly. He stood up and joined the Marauders as they took their usual place at the far end of the table. I hadn't realized I had been holding my breath until I gasped out loud. I felt kind of dizzy and still so strange. James' apology came as a surprise. I hadn't expected him to be so…chivalrous.

I glanced down the table where he sat, fully involved in a conversation with Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. Indeed, he _had _changed. I was so thankful for that change, as well. He had really grown up since those horrifying days in third year when he was torment me endlessly. His obnoxious ego, which had made itself present as he threw himself at me from fourth year until the middle of sixth year had dissipated and he was now someone I honestly admired and dare I say it, rather liked.

He was now laughing at something Sirius said, his head thrown back in laughter. My heart did the strange little flutter and I gripped the fork in my hand tightly. His eyes lit up when he laughed and I noticed the dimples in his smile. His teeth were straight and white and his nose was curved perfectly. His face was unmarred by any teenage pimples and his musical laughter floated down the almost barren table to where I sat.

Yeah, I definitely liked James Potter.

I had decided to retreat to my room to do some reading when Alice barreled into me as I walked up the staircase. She clung to my arm in girl fashion and gushed,

"Lily. I have a request to make to you, as you are Head Girl."

I blinked and shrugged her off my shoulder. "What is it?"

"Well, I was hoping you and James could arrange a visit to Hogsmeade sometime soon. It's not for selfish reasons, of course. It's actually about Hestia. Eric Johnson fancies her, you see, and I thought that maybe if he had the right reasons to, he would ask her out. It's about time Hestia found herself a man-one that isn't a Marauder and one that certainly isn't a womanizer like Sirius."

I laughed. She was sure right about the last part. Hestia's little crush on Sirius was recent, and hopefully, like every other crush, short-lived. Sirius was a player, and while Hestia had begun to think that she was one as well, Sirius was a professional, and he had been playing the game much, much longer than Hestia had. He would break her heart, I could tell. Sirius didn't tie himself down to women, that much I had learned, even after getting to know him. It just wasn't done, and despite how much I desperately wanted her to have some fairytale romance, Hestia wouldn't be the one to change that.

"Eric Johnson, you say?" I asked, trying to picture the boy in my mind. He was a Hufflepuff, our age, and a beater in Quidditch. He was quite good looking with baby blue eyes and dirty blond hair. He wasn't very popular, but he was smart and strong, more the silent type than Sirius and James' booming personalities. He was someone the Hestia I knew would be perfect for. Gorgeous enough to make her proud but serious enough to keep her grounded. I immediately liked the idea.

"Well, I'll have to discuss it with James and Professor Dumbledore, of course, but it seems like a brilliant idea to me. Besides, I think the student body wouldn't mind a chance to visit the village, even if it's so early in the year."

Alice squealed and pulled me into a sisterly embrace. "And then the three of us can double date. Me and Frank, Hestia and Eric, you and…." She trailed off, the smile falling from her face. I blinked.

"You were gonna say me and James, weren't you?" I said accusingly. Alice knotted her brows together, looking at me oddly before nodding.

"Yeah, but forget about that. You could go with Adrian McDonald. He's quite the catch, really, and not that burly of a guy. I hear he's very bookish, which means he won't be just some other meathead, you know."

I laughed and shook my head. "I'll think about it, okay? " I walked away from her and added over my shoulder, "Who knows? Maybe I _will_ ask Potter after all."

I turned around before noticing her face fall again.

**OKAY! REVIEW TIME? REVIEW TIME!!!!!!!!**


	5. Quidditch Boy

**I am the most awful creature on the face of this planet. Sorry this took a year to post. I never can figure out what to write. It always looks awful to me. So, in celebration for Deathly Hallows' release, I decided that it was time to suck it up and just post something. I promise it is going to get better, really I do. **

**Chapter Five: Quidditch Boy  
**

"What do you think of a trip to Hogsmeade?" I asked James Sunday evening as we sat in the common room. I was sitting at the table in the corner putting the last finishing touches on my Potions essay while James lay on the floor doing sit-ups.

"When?" He asked, sounding a little out of breath. Which didn't surprise me. He had been at it for almost twenty minutes now. First push-ups, then flutter-kicks, then sit-ups. I was getting tired just watching him. Then again, he didn't get to be captain of the Quidditch team by lounging around all day like I did.

"Soon." I replied, looking back at my parchment. His breathing became labored and whether it was from exhaustion or consideration, it took him a moment to answer.

"Well...yeah," he said and he momentarily stopped, placing his hands behind him for support. "I could never turn down a chance to get away from the school."

"Do you think Dumbledore will go for it?" I asked chewing on the back of my quill. Below me, James snorted.

"Of course. All we have to do is tell him that it was _your_ idea. He'll be in so much shock that he won't have the heart to say no."

I narrowed my brows. "What's _that_ supposed to mean?" I asked indignantly, feeling rather offended. I thought by now at least James would have let me live down my _goody-goody _reputation. But the coy smile on his face told me otherwise. Without answering me, he went back to his exercises.

For the next half hour he stayed at it; switching between different stretches, sometimes doubling up on the ones he found necessary. As I reviewed my paper, I enjoyed the show before me with a small smile. Sure, he was a prat, but he was a gorgeous one and the inner-woman in me had to appreciate the image of his sweaty frame and the way his gray _Montrose Magpipes_ shirt clung to his muscles that rippled with each ministration.

That was the upside to being Head Girl. James' hobby with keeping himself in tip-top condition was borderline obsessive, but surely a treat for me. I always knew that after a particularly dreadful Astronomy lecture, I could always depend on James' hot sweaty figure to be sauntering in after practice.

Seeing him with his wild hair matted to his forehead and dirt stained jersey, I had to admit that I finally understood why girls would sit and watch the team practice. Still, I had to keep some sense of dignity, and only viewed him over my book.

When he got up to shower, I finally closed my book and decided it was time to take a break. If I hadn't mastered the lesson by now, there certainly wasn't any chance that another hour was going to make any difference. Besides, Slughorn always seemed to take a shine to me. He'd even given me perfect marks on some of my less-than-stupendous assignments.

I retreated into my room and loitered in front of my full length mirror. I tilted my head to the side and sighed audibly. No wonder James thought I was a shrewd. I may have starting going to parties and joining the in-crowd for other social events, but I still looked like I belonged in the library tutoring dumb sixth years.

Glancing at my reflection, I wrinkled my nose. The blue sweater I had chosen and faded blue jeans clashed with my auburn hair. Being a ginger seemed more like a curse than the blessing that my mother considered it. I can't find anything that doesn't clash with my hair and those wretched body blushes were enough to make me consider wearing a hooded cloak for all of eternity.

I raised my chin and focused on my too-large nose and bumped chin. I must have been a sight for sore eyes next to James and Hestia. Both got the lucky end of the draw and were blessed with both perfect looks and brains to match.

After a few more seconds of self loathing I shook my head and forced my thoughts elsewhere. It was a quiet Sunday night, still too early in the school year for people to be up to too many shenanigans. I glanced at my frog clock. We still had an hour and a half before we had to meet the Ravenclaw perfects to take over the rounds.

I looked around my room for something to do. I walked over to my bookcase and ran my fingers gently over the spines of the worn out muggle novels that were stuffed inside. Surprisingly, I hadn't pulled a single one out since I stuffed them in there the night we arrived, but the first two weeks of school were always a bit busy. There were schedules to memorize, textbooks to be read and-of course – Quidditch season began. I felt my heart tug as my fingers loomed over my battered copy of Elizabeth Gaskell's timeless classic _North and South_. While Jane Austen surely held the number one spot in my heart for favorite authors, I had fallen in love with the book. Mr. Thornton and Mr. Darcy were my fictional dream men. What can I say, I have a thing for the dark, brooding type.

As if by command, James pushed open my door and leaned against the frame, careful to not over step the boundaries he had so rightly claimed. Again, he looked perfectly at ease, dressed in a maroon sweater and baggy blue jeans that definitely did not clash with his hair.

"I thought we'd grab a bite to eat before patrols."

With a smile I nodded. Mr. Thornton would just have to wait.

Friday morning, Hogwarts was alive with excitement once again. Quidditch season always seemed to make everyone look forward to the weekend even more. When I came downstairs, James was eating and talking hurriedly with the rest of the Gryffindor team. He didn't even notice when I slid beside him.

The only thing James seemed to be more obsessed about than me was Quidditch. The morning before a match, he was impossible to talk to. He was completely focused, completely in the zone. And when he flew out on that pitch, it was like nothing else mattered.

I smiled to myself, buttering a slice of toast as he explained to Marshall Clearwater nodded zealously at every word James said. It never ceased to amaze me how ardently people admired him. It was like he was some god to be revered. The rest of the Quidditch team hung onto every word.

"Good morning, Lily." Hestia said, plopping down beside me. I rolled my eyes when she leaned close to me and whispered, "Good call sitting so close to James. I was hoping to get a reason to sit next to Sirius." She waved girlishly at him. Really, someone needed to do something about that crush of hers. It was beginning to give me the willies.

Ignoring her, I turned my attention to James but he was already standing up, motioning the rest of the team to follow him.

"Well, good luck..." I said after him. He turned to smile at me and winked and then hurried out of the Great Hall.

Certainly no Mr. Thorton, but James knew just how to make a girl weak in the knees.

"Look at him, just walking off without so much as a goodbye. Really, who taught that boy his manners? Philly would be heart broken!" Sirius said, watching James rush out. Remus and Peter laughed and Hestia and I exchange weird looks.

"Hey, at least he acknowledged _you_, Lils." Sirius said facing me. I fought back the blush that was bound to come.

"Well, I _am_ a bit more attractive than you, Black." I replied with equal wit. Sirius gasped and feigned offense.

"I'll have you know, Miss Evans, that James happens to find me considerably handsome."

Hestia giggled. I wrinkled my nose.

"Oh, so now he plays for the other team? I knew you two were strangely close."

"Can I help it if everyone is drawn to my handsome face?" Sirius asked innocently. I tried to glare, but couldn't help laughing.

"This conversation is getting a little too _friendly_ for me," I said standing up. "I'm going to go talk to Professor Dumbledore. I'll see you mates at the game."

I had almost forgotten about the promise I made to Alice. I didn't like the idea of setting my best friend up with some random lad, but the prospect of getting her away from Sirius Black's dirty paws was enough incentive. Besides, how awful could a Ravenclaw be?

I muttered the password to Dumbledore's office and walked up the winding, steep steps. I never could understand how a man of the Headmaster's age could walk to easily up the steps when I always struggled.

The fact that I was rather out of shape was completely irrelevant.

The Headmaster opened the door before I even had a chance to knock.

"Oh, Miss Evans," he said with a tone of surprise. "What a pleasure to see you."

"Good morning, Professor. I was wondering if I could have a word."

"Why yes, of course, come in." He ushered me into his office and motioned for me to take a seat.

As he moved behind his desk he asked, "What can I help you with, Miss Evans. I trust all is going well with the duties?"

"Yes. Everything is find. I just had a request to make, actually." I replied hurriedly. I waited for Dumbledore to nod before continuing.

"James and I, well, we were wondering if we could schedule an early visit to Hogsmeade. Kind of a welcome back treat for the students..." I had never been one to request any kind of favor, especially to an administrator, and I feared the result of my inquires would lead me to disapproval. But, true to his nature, Dumbledore smiled kindly and glanced at me over his half-moon shaped spectacles.

"Well, I don't see why not."

I smiled.

"Have you got a date set?"

"I was hoping perhaps, in the next two weeks. That would give us time to inform the students as well as give the Professors time to prepare."

He nodded. "Of course. If you and Mister Potter will, consider a date and we will discuss it with the Prefects at the next meeting. I will discuss it with the professors afterward."

Again, I smiled and rose out of my chair. "Thank you, Professor."

He smiled, too. "I trust you and Mr. Potter, Miss Evans. The two of you were meant to be leaders together. More than you know."

I left his office with a weird feeling in my chest. I didn't particularly like the way Dumbledore was talking, especially with the way things were carrying in the world. McGonnagal had given us all the class where we learned about the different wizarding professions, but jobs like _Aurors_ and other dangerous careers were low on my list. I didn't belong on the battlefield. There was no way I would have the nerves to face Lord Voldemort's disciples myself. I figured I could put my talents at the best by _helping_ the victims of the war. And Healers made good money.

But, at least I had gotten Dumbledore's approval. Now, all that was left to do was set a date and tell Alice. Alice was always setting people up. She would know just what to tell Johnson and Hestia. Surely, even Hest would realize what a better catch Eric was once she got over her insane crush on Black. Black was a player. Hestia was sensitive, even if she didn't show it. But she had been staring at him with a longing that his eyes never held for her, and I knew if I didn't act quick, my best friend would have her heart broken.

The hall was empty. Everyone went to the Quidditch matches, no matter who was playing. I made my way to the pitch as quick as I could and ambled up the steps two by two. I could already see Hestia and Alice cheering loudly as the teams began to take the field. I pushed through the crowd and took the empty seat Hestia had been saving for me.

"What did you need from the Headmaster?" Hestia asked, just as I plopped beside her. I noticed that Alice glanced over at me curiously.

"Nothing, just some Heads' business. I promised James I would take care of it so he could concentrate on the match."

She nodded and turned her attention back to the game. Over her head, Alice shot me a broad grin. I smiled back.

Let Operation: Destroy the Black Crush begin.


	6. Purebloods and Prejudice

** Because I've been so awful about posting chapters, I went ahead and posted this right after the last one. As you may know, I do NOT own anything. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, although it was hard to start it off. If you have watched the first half the the Deathly Hallows movie (which I'm sure most of you have), did you notice all the WWII references? I sure did! And as a history buff, this, and the references in the book, inspired me to write this story. A strange arrangement of Romeo and Juliet, if you will. Anyway, I've always seen stories where James has to learn all about Lily's life, but why not the other way around? **

**Chapter Six: Pureblood and Prejudice**

"Another twenty points for Gryffindor! Once again, James Potter has failed to let his team, and his _many _followers down! Is this man unstoppable? There, Krimlin fakes right, he passes the Quaffle to Burberry, but Hufflepuff is too slow!"

The game had been over for at least twenty minutes now. There was no way Hufflepuff was going to make up the huge gap of points unless they caught the snitch. One look at Henry Burr and even a muggle could tell you the likelihood of that happening.

I had lost interest by now. The only thing that kept my attention was the thirty million times Roger Kan't mentioned James' name, and the red-gold flash of his robes. When he stilled for a moment to motion a play to Elliot Bronheimer, I could see the annoyance and boredom in his eyes. He was just as ready for this game to be over.

At one time, I had asked James if he would rather play Seeker. He was quick and agile, and I supposed if anyone in Gryffindor knew everything about Quidditch, it was James. But he laughed and shook his head, explaining that he was not built to be a Seeker.

"_You_ would be a good Seeker, Lils. You've got the structure for it. Me? I'm too tall, too built. Seekers are usually the smallest person on the team, which is why a lot of Seekers are girls."

I turned my attention back to the game where Gryffindor was still dominating, and Hufflepuff was still struggling to catch up.

I glanced sidelong at Hestia who was cheering loudly for Gryffindor. Beside her, Alice was cheering along with her longtime boyfriend Frank Longbottom. Behind us, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew were watching the game intently, shouting out a thing here and there toward the fourth member of their little group.

"Cheering your boyfriend on, Sirius?" I asked, calling up to him. His brown eyes flashed to mine and then back up to the sky, as if afraid he would miss some stupendous trick James was planning.

"I don't think I have to." He replied coolly. I opened my mouth to retort but Hestia grabbed my sleeve and pulled me toward her. When I turned to her, her face was only an inch from mine, and I could read the excitement in her blue eyes. I felt the sudden flip in my stomach, the flip that always led to something that I wasn't particularly going to like.

"I don't suppose you could talk to him for me." She whispered in my ear.

_Talk to Black for Hestia? _Honestly, I would rather gouge my eyes out with a wooden spoon, but I couldn't exactly tell Hestia that. I looked over my shoulder at Black who was whooping loudly with Remus and Peter. Hestia tugged on my sleeve again and I forced my eyes to look back at her.

Luckily, Edgar Bones caught the snitch at that exact moment, sending the entire stand into boastful cheers. I mouthed that we would talk about it later, and we were pushed apart as people began to leave the stands.

I slipped away from Hestia and Alice and ambled down the stairs as the crowd pushed through. Beside me, Helena Ramsey and Patricia Durmonte, two girls in my year, were chatting excitedly about the game.

"James just dominated the field, didn't he?" Helena said excitedly.

"Well, what do you expect? James has never failed to impress." Patricia replied just as loudly.

"I hear there are going to be scouts coming around soon. Oh! Do you think Hangrout will come see James? He just _has_ to!"

"Oh,most definitely. The boy's name is probably on every scout's list. Every team in Europe is going to want to sign the son of the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement."

But I couldn't hear the rest of their conversation as they pushed past me and headed toward the castle.

There were scouts coming? Up until now, I had never really considered careers for James, outside of being an Auror. He was always going on and on in McGonnagal's class about how admirable Aurors were, and I had always assumed James would go to Auror school after graduation. He did have the grades for it. But he also had quite a talent for Quidditch. He could easily make any professional team, and from the sound of it, it was public knowledge that every team in the country was aching to sign him.

Oddly enough, I could picture him on the cover of _Which Broomstick_ displaying the newest model, and everyone would want one because such a good looking guy was holding it saying in big bubble letters that it was "_the greatest broom I've ever ridden!" _

It was just strange to think of James doing anything but become an Auror. I suppose I hadn't really given it much thought. The only wizarding careers I had ever paid attention to was Auror and Healers. But there were many careers within the Ministry and out, as well. James was the type of boy who would graduate from Hogwarts with an array of opportunities ahead of him, not just as an Auror.

It was at lunch that I finally quenched my curiosity. Alice found me sitting in the Great Hall eating a pumpkin pasty, and slid in the empty spot beside me. It was surprising to see her without her other half attached to her, especially on a Friday afternoon that we had off. Alice and Frank were a cute couple, but one that seemed to not function too well without each other. It made me laugh, but I was slightly jealous of what they had. It would be nice to have someone permenantly at my side.

"I suppose Dumbledore said yes, then." She said casually as she began to pile her plate with her own lunch. I smiled, recalling our plan.

"He did. But there's just one small problem. Hestia seems really serious about this Black thing. She asked me at the game if I would talk to him for her."

"Wow." Alice said, pausing. "This is pretty serious. We have to get the show on the road quick, or she might wind up actually convincing herself that Sirius is into her."

A thought struck me. "Alice, Hestia isn't a bad girl. She's really pretty and really smart. As much as it pains me to say this, I don't see why it would be so harmful if she and Black dated. I mean, yes, he's kind of a prick, but if Hestia will be happy-"

"Merlin Lils." Alice cried exasperatedly. She put her fork down and met my eyes seriously. "Black isn't into her. Everyone can tell. I mean, yes, he'll flirt here and there, but that's just typical Sirius. Nothing against Hestia, but that boy would flirt with a goblin if one crossed his path. Listen, Sirius isn't interested in the whole monogamy thing, and the sooner Hestia realizes this, the better. Besides, I'm sure the press would have a field day if Walburga's eldest son married a halfblood like Hest."

While it was not directed to me, I felt the sting of the insult. How could Alice, who had always been so kind and thoughtful, say such a thing? That Hestia wasn't _pure_ enough for Black. She seemed to sense my confusion because she backtracked immediately.

"Lily, listen, there's a lot you need to learn about our world; stuff they're not going to teach you in class." She glanced over her shoulder hesitantly before continuing. "I'm sure you know of the issues arising outside the castle walls. Well, this _war_ that everyone is talking about has been going on for centuries. Consider it like the religious crusades in the muggle realm. For hundreds of years, the purification of the wizarding world has been a serious issue."

I recalled the first lesson Binns had given us sixth year about the ancient magical world. In the time that the founders of Hogwarts lived, the purity of the race was beginning to die out. Ages before that, magical folk and muggle folk lived in harmony. When Christianity began to grow, the magical folk began to be considered tarnished and evil by the muggles and were slaughtered in millions. The magical people decided to hide away and that was when the Founders decided to build Hogwarts.

But the lectures Binns usual gave left out what was prevalent in Alice's eyes.

"How many pureblood families are left?" I asked.

"Only about twelve." Alice said solemnly and I could tell this was not a conversation she was enjoying. "But we're all mixed up, here and there. When you want to keep your blood pure, there aren't many choices out there, you know. But some families just luckily wind up marrying other purebloods."

"Mixed up?" I asked, considering the incestuous relationships that even muggles had insisted upon the the days of yore."

"Well, _technically_, Sirius, James and Frank are related. Dorea Potter is the daughter of Cygnus Black, Sirius and Regulus' Great Grandparents. Frank's father is one of the eldest members of the Black family. My mother is Sirius' father's sister. Basically, we're all one great big family, as disgusting as that sounds. And pureblood families, like they are to muggles, are very _very_ proud. Why, you should _see_ family gatherings. Take the Potters' winter ball-"

"Potter has a ball every winter?" I asked, surprised.

"Of course." Alice said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. It seemed surprising that something as important as the winter ball was not something that would have come up in the time that we had been friends. What surprised me further was that James had never attempted to invite me to such a gathering. Normally, he used every chance he got to convince me to go out with him.

"Don't worry, it's nothing you would enjoy." Alice explained, noting the look on my face. "I mean, the Potters are great and all, but its just this giant smorgasbord of pureblood families and ministry officials, basically something to appease the older generations. Old families are old fashioned. They like to stick with their heritage of royal galas and grand parties."

"How is it that Hestia hasn't told me of this?" I asked, feeling slightly betrayed by my best friend. I thought we told everything to each other.

"Well, I don't suppose Callista Crouch is considered a member of the family anymore." Alice said, as an after thought. "Now, don't get me wrong, Lily. There are many pureblood families who don't really care about blood status, like my folks, the Potters, the Lupins and the Longbottoms, but the Blacks, Malfoys, Parkinsons, and Flint families, for example, are less tolerant of who is considered family."

I leaned forward on my elbows. It was odd to think that such prejudice existed in today's society and even stranger to think that someone as peppy and heartfelt as James Potter could in any way be related to the cruel Black sisters. I had kept my distance from Bellatrix Lestrange during her years at Hogwarts, and her youngest sister, Narcissa Black, was as conceited as the eldest was cruel. The middle sister, Andromeda, had graduated the year before, and seemed to be the only tolerable one of the family.

But the linking between all these students seemed foreign to me. Sirius never spoke to his cousins, and pretty much ignored the fact that his younger brother attended the same school as him. If you weren't told, you would have never known that Sirius was related to any of them. The whole lot of them were Slytherins, making Sirius the sole Gryffindor. When I questioned, Alice explained that, "Sirius had been the only Gryffindor on Orion's side of the family, excluding me, of course, but somehow, no one really notices us Prewetts."

I frowned and ran a hand through my hair. I couldn't imagine having my husband being chosen based solely on his blood status. My parents were very laid back, loving people who shuddered at the idea of arranged marriage. To them, having your partner chosen _for you_ was medieval.

But then a thought struck me.

"What about the Potters?"

Alice raised her brows. "While there are several pureblood families, there are only seven ancient ones, meaning seven that are direct lines from the first wizarding families in history. Those are the Blacks, the Potters, the Longbottoms, the Lestranges, the Crouches, the Malfoys and the Weasleys. These were the first few civilized wizarding families. And while most died out, these seven lasted. Charlus Potter is a direct descendent of Kyne Potter, the first Minister of Magic. The whole lot of Potter sons have been involved in the ministry. Their probably more wealthy than the Blacks if I dare say it. But Charlus and Dorea were always very kind, never seeming to mind who their child was friends with."

My head was beginning to pound trying to take in all that information. It seemed that the wizarding world was much more complex than I had expected. It wasn't surprising that they acted in such medieval ways. I had seen the way wizard families dressed on the weekends and during my trips to Diagon Alley. I had always found their attire amusing, noting their ancient style vests and long skirts. Even during my stays with Hestia, her mother donned muggle style clothes, so I never really noticed the difference. And, although I was no stranger to the way they dressed, when I imagined my friends out of school, I always pictured them in muggle clothing.

"It seems like a lot to take in." I said, letting out a breath. Beside me, Alice giggled.

"Oh, you don't even know the half of it. Let's just say, you and Hestia are better staying out of the whole mess, if you ask me."

From there, the conversation turned to the upcoming Hogsmede trip, and whether or not we still thought Eric Johnson was a suitable match for Hestia. But my mind kept going back to the grandiose information Alice had shared.

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Sorry if Alice seems a little cruel, but I think that Alice would have been a very honest girl, and considering her status in comparison to Lily's in the magical world, I think she felt the need to explain to Lily how their worlds differ. She's not stuck up, and she definitely doesn't have a problem with Hestia, but these children were bred to put family above all else. Also, her mentioning the thing with Walburga-she may or may not know that Sirius was no longer considered a member of the family, which might have been apparent if the Prewetts were closer to the Blacks, but I believe that, while their both purebloods, the Prewetts' didn't hold the same status as the Blacks and the Potters would. **

** Anywho, I was talking to my friend about how her new hair style made her look like a member of the Malfoy family, and we decided to make up our pureblood counterparts. In doing so, I looked through a lot of stuff about pureblood families. Sirius even mentioned in the book (OP6). I wanted this story to be a little different from most James and Lily stories, and I notice that a lot of people don't seem to mention the seriousness of the differences of bloodlines between the two. So, I figured, if it was such a serious topic at that time, why not address it?**

** Next chapter will be coming soon!**


	7. Boys of a Kind

**Sorry if I keep posting these back to back! I just get on a roll sometimes! Anyway, this has become my favorite story so far. I like being able to show Lily's reaction to the part of the magical world that she doesn't really understand. People always make Lily out to be this perfect-or perfectly imperfect-girl. And, of course, I want to make her brilliant (because...well, she **_**was**_**) but also show that there is **_**book smart**_** and **_**street smart**_**, and just because Lily knows everything there is to know in class, doesn't necessarily mean she understands the magical world. After all, she's muggleborn and doesn't exactly know the complexities of family and blood status, which I assume would pertinent at this time. **

** Anywho, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm writing it at four thirty in the morning, without sleep, hoping that I don't dread the class I have in three hours as much as I think I'm gonna. Enjoy 3**

**Chapter Six: Boys of a Kind**

_ She's not your type. She's not your type at all. You and her play in different ball fields altogether-and as much as she thinks she likes you, its just an infatuation._

I paced back and forth at the end of the corridor repeating to myself for the thousandth time the speech I had prepared for my discussion with Sirius. I had to practically drag myself down the hall from where the Head Students' dorm was and up the moving staircase to the Gryffindor dorm. But I hadn't worked up the nerve to walk down the hall to where the portrait of the Fat Lady hung.

This wasn't right. How many friends agreed to talk to their best friend's crush only to reassure themselves that said crush wasn't into her? I was going to rot in hell for what I planned to do, but it seemed like the only logical thing to do. Between common knowledge and what Alice said about purebloods like Sirius, putting an end to Hestia's wild feelings was a must. After all, she would understand. She was the logical one, always insisting that a life led by writ was better than one lead by the heart.

Yet I still couldn't make myself move any farther. I knew I should have talked about this with James first. _He_ could tell me anything Sirius could. The two were like one person; one hormonal, infuriating, egotistical, lusted after person, and I was much more comfortable with James than I was with Sirius. Frankly, the boy scared the wits out of me. He always seemed so self-assured, so _bored_ with everything else going on around him that I could never tell what was going on in his head. He could be plotting ways to kill me, for all I knew.

I sighed, shaking my head. I was being ridiculous. Sirius wasn't a bad person, and I was sure he didn't hate me. After all, he had been the one to invite me to that party at the end of sixth year when James and I decided to be friends. And he always put James' happiness before his own, so by pleasing me, he would technically be pleasing his best mate as well.

Deciding that I had talked myself enough into doing this, I marched down the hall to the Fat Lady with as much determination as I could muster.

I was surprised to see a small girl sitting before the painting, crying and begging the Fat Lady to let her in.

"I'm sorry, darling but no password-no entrance. Those are the _rules_."

The girl moaned when she saw me and buried her face in her robes. "P-please don't be m-mad at me, Head Girl! B-but I can't _ever_ seem to remember things like these! I had written it down bu-but my big brother told me n-_never_ to write d-down the password!"

I stared, shocked at the black bundle of child that was weeping before me. Had she thought I had come to yell at her for forgetting the password? No one was _ever _afraid of me. But I suppose I _did_ look a tad menacing as I approached. I crouched down, stroking the girl's back lightly.

"I'm not going to yell at you." I said softly. She looked up at me and I had to restrain from laughing. It seemed this little girl possessed the same hideous body blush with wet, soppy eyes and a trail of snot running down her nose.

"Y-you're not?" She mumbled unsure, as if at any moment I would lash out. I smiled and shook my head.

"Of course not. Its difficult to remember the password at first. You've only been here a month. It takes time. I know _I _had difficulty remembering the password my first year."

She pulled at the tear soaked sleeves of her robes. "_R-really_?"

I smiled kindly and nodded. That seemed to brighten her up.

"Now, why don't we figure out that password?" I offered her my hand. She jumped to her feet, taking it firmly in her own and I opened my mouth to give the Fat Lady, who looked tired of the whole show, the password.

"It's _thestrals_." A voice said from behind us. The little girl squeaked as Sirius stepped forward. He wore his usual smirk and crossed his arms, managing to look perfectly at ease as always.

"Well, _hello_, Sirius, darling." The Fat Lady said, her voice, which had just been laced with discontent, sounding every bit flirtatious. Sirius raised a brow in her direction and smiled that devil-may-care smile that turned every girl-Fat Lady included-into a bundle of giggles. Thankfully, the door swung open before I felt the need to barf all over my shoes.

The girl gave me a shy smile and mumbled a thanks before glancing quickly at Sirius and rushing away, rubbing her face, probably embarrassed that the school hunk had seen her in such a state.

"So you make children cry, huh, Evans? And here I thought it was just James you like bullying."

I glared at him, crossing my arms.

"For your information I didn't make her cry. And I don't make James cry either!"

He snorted and waved dismissively. "Yeah, whatever. But you _do _lie a lot, don't you? You never forgot a single password all six years!"

I felt my face flush again. No, I had never forgotten a password, not even the very first password we were given on the first day of first year-_Hippogriff_. But that didn't make me a _liar_ did it? The more I thought of it, the more this seemed like a bad idea.

"What do you need in here anyway?" He asked walking over to the middle of the common room where he plopped on one of the longer couches. He spread his hands out. "I solemnly swear, I'm not doing anything."

I rolled my eyes and followed him to the couch. Oh, well. It was now or never. And I would _much_ rather not have my best friend's heart broken by this womanizer than have him call me liar.

"I actually needed to talk to you." I replied coolly. Sirius sat up a bit, arching a brow.

"What'd I do now?"

I snorted leaning against the couch. "Nothing. At least nothing that I've heard yet. It's actually about Hestia."

He laid back on the couch, propping his arms beneath his head. "That friend of yours, right? The one who's always answering questions in Ancient Ruins?"

Well, as of late she hadn't been, but I nodded.

"What about her?"

"Well...as hard as this is to believe, I think she has developed a bit of a crush on you."

Sirius snorted loudly. "Trust me, I've noticed." He said a bit too dryly for my liking.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" I asked hotly, stepping away from the couch. Sirius snorted again and rolled his eyes.

"No offense to you or your friend, Evans, but Hestia Jones isn't exactly the type of girl I have in mind."

Forgetting all about the plan to get rid of Sirius I instinctively came to my best friend's defense, "'_The kind of girl you have in mind_'? I didn't think you had a type much less a _girl in mind_!"

Sighing, Sirius sat up and fixed me with a tired expression. "What's the deal, Evans? Did you come here and try to set me up with your best friend? For six years, you didn't give _my_ best mate a chance in hell, and now you're asking me to go out with your best friend? Come off it!"

Again I felt my cheeks flush. _No_, I didn't want Sirius to get with Hestia, but he just had to bring up the James thing, didn't he?

"I want you to stay away from her." I blurted, feeling a mixture of shame and relief when the words came out. Sirius stared at me slowly, the brow raised again.

"Come again?"

"I _don't_ want you to go out with Hestia. In fact, I want you to _make_ her see that you don't like her!"

He shrunk back onto the couch, an odd look on his face. "You want me to-I thought you were a bit of a prick, but just what kind of friend _are_ you, Evans?"

I huffed loudly. "_Please_, Sirius, I'm doing this for her benefit, not me. The last thing I want is my friend to fall head over heels for some pureblood playboy whose only goal in life is to see how many girls he can get into a broom closet in one night."

Sirius rolled his eyes and dropped back onto the couch. "Whatever you say, Evans. But okay, I'll do you this one little favor."

I nodded. I knew I wouldn't feel better, but at least it was over. I turned to leave but stopped and looked back at Sirius.

"I'm going to ask James to Hogsmeade." I said so softly that I was sure he couldn't hear me. But his head perked up and he sat up straight giving me the strangest expression I had ever seen.

"I don't suggest you do."

And with that, he got up, grabbed his bag and climbed up the boy's staircase leaving me alone in the Gryffindor common room completely and totally confused.

I stared at my Potions essay, which was still blank albeit my name in the top corner. I couldn't focus, and hadn't been able to all night. I had just insisted that my best friend's crush refuse her, and just as I thought things couldn't get any weirder, they did.

"_I don't suggest you do that." _What the _bloody hell_ did that mean? I ran my thumb along the edges of my Potions book and sighed exasperatedly. With all the confusion from the backwards-ass, Yoda-like things people were saying, there was no way I was going to get any homework done!

Finally giving up, I stuffed my essay into my book and shut it, pushing it across the table and dropping my head against the hard wood in exhaustion.

This year certainly wasn't turning out like I thought. I had always dreamed of being Head Girl from day one and even had my entire seventh year planned out. I would be the perfect Head Girl, conducting meetings, getting things _done_, and enjoying every minute of all the fabulous responsibility that I, a _muggleborn,_ had achieved. But seventh year was anything but the glamorous dream I had pictured, including the Head Girl responsibilities. I never knew planning everything for the student body could be so excessive, and the nightly rounds James and I had to make with the prefects alone exhausted me. We had events to plan and graduation to consider, the holidays would be arriving soon and it was James' and my responsibility to get an account of who would be staying and who was going home. With Head duties, Astronomy club (which I was still an active member of, even though Hestia had missed the last four meetings), volunteering in the Hospital Wing for Healer school, attending every party that was mandatory for someone in James Potter's circle to attend, prying Hestia off Sirius and making sure I got to every game James played, I was surprised I even had time to get any school work done.

I turned my head, feeling the cool wood against my cheek. It never ceased to amaze me how much things had changed in such a short amount of time. Last October, I wouldn't have been caught dead at one of Potter's little celebratory get-togethers, much less stressing over how I was going to fit homework around his Quidditch matches.

Last year, I would have had all my homework done ahead of time and would have spent the rest of the night checking and rechecking it to make sure that I had every answer _perfect_. Had becoming friends with James had such an effect on me that I changed in that quick of time? Or worse, had he become so _important_ to me that I made _sure _everything fit in my life around his?

I moaned and rubbed the bridge of my nose.

This was not good-not good at all.

The portrait swung open loudly and James sauntered in, looking perfectly pleased with himself as always.

"You okay?" He asked from across the room. He dropped his bag to the ground and slipped his robes off his shoulders.

I muffled a reply, content with my state of misery. He chuckled and I heard the sound of cloth swishing as he came up behind me. He placed his hands on the back of my chair and leaned over me.

"What 'cha doin'?" He asked sing-song. I grumbled again, but pulled myself up halfway.

"I was _trying_ to work on Slughorn's essay, but I can't seem to focus."

"Hm," James said above me, "I know how that feels. But you know what always calms me down and makes me feel better?"

"What?" I groaned, looking up at him. He grinned wickedly and before I knew it, I was on the floor beneath him, and his fingers were digging into my sides gently.

I hate-_absolutely despise_ being tickled. I hunched over, giggling uncontrollably as he rolled over me continuing to tickle me.

"S-stop!" I breathed in between giggles. "Tha-that's not funny!"

James laughed. "I don't know. I'm laughing."

I moved my head to glare at him, but couldn't help but smile as he shot me a goofy grin.

And at that moment, time seemed to stand still. James lay on all fours on top of me, his waist against mine and his face dangerously close to my face. We stared at each other, completely still and silent, as he ceased tickling me. I could feel the body blush coming on due to the close proximity and I had the sudden urge to grab his head and pull his lips down to mine.

But just as I decided to lean forward, James rolled off me and stood up. He reached out and arm to help me up laughing nervously. "At least you're not stressed anymore." He said with a bit of awkward humor.

I took his hand and he pulled me up and as corny as it sounds, I felt that quick spurt of heat as his hand grabbed mine. But it was gone as quickly as it came and James pulled away again, stepping back.

"Well," he said, running a hand through his hair, "I suppose I ought to get back downstairs. I promised Wormtail I would help him with some Charms homework."

I nodded numbly and turned to sit back down at the table. I heard the portrait shut close and pulled my book toward me to see if I could get any more of that damn essay done.

** A/N: Whenever I read fanfiction, I always _hate_ when Lily's friends and James' friends get together. Especially the story lines where Lily and her three friends hate the Marauders, but the Marauders are super into them. It's pretty damn unrealistic (I mean, how many times have you and all your friends dated best friends?) And just because Lily didn't like James, doesn't mean all her friends would hate him, too. Anyway, _Butterfly1989_ brought up Hestia's crush on Sirius falling under that "gag" category. Fear not, Miss Butterfly! None of that mumbojumbo will be happening while I'm in charge.**

** Review please.**


	8. A Toast to the Future Kids

**I do not own anything affiliated with Harry Potter or the Marauders. I wish I could own the Marauders, though! And I really wish I had Mrs. Rowling's talent-that would be lovely, wouldn't it? By the way, for anyone who cares, I'm moving this coming up week, so hopefully I'll have plenty of inspiration! I'm gonna miss the somewhat-cold of Florida though.::sigh:: Anyway, enjoy!**

**Chapter Seven: A Toast to the Future Kids**

My small frog alarm read that it was four-fifty seven in the morning. I hadn't slept. This was beginning to become an annoying habit, I thought grumpily as I waddled over to the bathroom. I knocked for good measure, even though there was no way James would be awake this early. Satisfied with the silence, I locked the door, stripped off my pajamas and turned the water as hot as I thought I could handle.

I sat on the floor of the shower, letting the water spray over me like a heavy rainstorm. My head was throbbing from the lack of sleep and the concentration I had forced on myself earlier to finish my essay. The water drummed noisily over my head, massaging my scalp and soothing the ache that kept me up all night.

Sitting there in the cascading waterfall, I allowed my mind to go blank thinking not of the pile of parental admission sheets that I was to go through and mark for the Hogsmeade trip that weekend and not of the weird way Alice and Sirius acted whenever I brought up James. I leaned against the back of the shower and relaxed, enjoying the way the hot water scrubbed away all my worries.

After a few long minutes, I reached for my berry scented shampoo and squirted a glop of it into my hand before washing my hair with gentle rubs. I shaved the muggle way (I left my wand in my room) and scrubbed my body with my coconut body wash until I deemed myself clean enough to shut off the water and towel off.

I pulled on a pair of fresh underwear and wiped off the bathroom mirror which had fogged with condensation from the heat of the shower. I loved feeling clean; especially the warm, neutral pink color that my skin took on after a particularly hot one.

I slipped my pajamas back on and shut off the light, grabbing my towel and pushing open the door.

"Good morning." James said, smiling.

"Morning." I replied, surprised.

"Thought you'd still be asleep." He said.

"Same here. Why are you up this early."

He motioned toward his attire and I noticed for the first time that he was wearing a pair muggle trainers, baggy running shorts and a black _Magpipes_ shirt. I wondered if he had one in every color.

"So you got up at four in the morning to work out?" I asked, wrinkling my nose at the thought. I might have been punctual, but I wasn't crazy. Even five o'clock was too early for me, and I only stayed up because my head hurt too much to fall asleep. "Quidditch season." I concluded, shaking my head.

James laughed, his hand flying to his sweat matted hair. "I run every morning." He replied.

I raised my brows and said, "Whatever makes you feel better." Before returning to my room. I heard the bathroom door shut and a moment later the hum of the water running. I fell on my bed and pressed my fingers gently against the side of my head. I hated going to classes sick, especially with a headache. I couldn't think, much less concentrate on a lecture like this.

It wasn't like me to skip out on class, but moments like these were and exception, right?

I pulled the covers back over me and attempted to fall back asleep, hoping this time, I would actually catch some much needed slumber.

I had just been in the middle of a rather charming dream that involved a very scantily clad Scott Baio when something stirred in my room. There was a loud thump followed by a chorus of colorful swear words. I rubbed my eyes. I felt sore all over and when I turned, a groan escaped my lips.

"What are you doing?" I asked, biting back the sting at the back of my throat. Somehow, I had gone to bed with a headache and woken up with a fever. I rolled onto my back again.

James looked apologetically at me from where he stood at the door. He held up a brown paper bag and smiled sheepishly. "I figured you weren't feeling well when you knocked out so I brought you some soup."

I opened my mouth to say thank you, but the dryness in the back of my throat burned a little more than I expected.

I groaned pathetically and squeezed my eyes shut, curling into a tight ball. After a moment, I felt the bed shift as James carefully placed his weight on it and stroked my hair.

"Well, don't you look awful." He said earnestly receiving a soft punch in the gut.

"Mhm...who taught you your manners?" I croaked. I heard him chuckle as he brushed my bangs off my forehead.

"I'm much more chivalrous than you'd think, Lils. And go to bed," he replied cheekily, "You're hotter than a pile of fresh dragon dung."

_Again_, _with the compliments_.

I sighed. I _did_ feel like a pile of dragon dung and with the burning ache in my throat added to the head cold that had suddenly overcame me in my sleep, I hadn't the energy to retort. I felt him for a few moments, running his fingers softly through my hair, completely silent as if any fraction of a noise would send me into hysterics.

I lay there with my eyes shut enjoying the soothing feelings his fingers caused. My mind played the past few weeks over and over like a movie; our half-naked encounter, the way his t-shirt clung to his perfect, sweaty chest after a Quidditch game or a particularly excessive work out. He'd cheered me up when I thought I was at the breaking point, making me laugh, holding me in his arms. How he _just knew_ I'd be sick and brought me soup from _Merlin knows where_.

And his hand kept passing over my hair, barely touching my skin and it was enough to make my arm hairs stand on end and make my mind rush at a million miles a minute. A part of me wanted to fall asleep just like this because it seemed so perfect just then and there. But a few minutes later I felt the bed shift again followed by the soft rustle of robes and then the click of the door shutting.

I buried my face into my pillow.

_What was wrong with me? _I had never felt so pathetic-so _needy_. It was just like me to start falling for someone right after we had finally agreed to be friends. I opened one eye to stare at the door and wondered what James must be thinking.

What were the chances of him still being in love with me?

_High._ I had to admit to myself. It wasn't as if it had been _that _long since he'd been an incredible prat who seemed to have made it his mission to torture me endlessly. But, I thought miserably, he _had_ changed, just like I had changed, so who was to say the affections he had so colorfully bestowed upon me were intact?

I moaned, kicking myself for once again letting my mind get carried away. No wonder I was so ill! If I kept up this behavior I was bound for Saint Mungo's mental department.

I rolled over so my face was on the cool side of the pillow and attempted to sleep away the growing conflict going on inside my head.

I dreamed of a hot, summer evening. The sun had turned a deep burnt orange color and was beginning to lower itself into the sea green water. Waves nipped my feet, forming foamy socks around my ankles. I stared out onto the horizon in awe. The beach was one of my favorite places in the world. It was a calming place and a place that was always a special treat if Tuney and I had behaved particularly well together that summer. I closed my eyes, expecting to hear the high-pitched laughter of my sister who had once took a shine to splashing in the waves with me, but instead I heard deep laughter. The laughter of a boy.

Arms snaked around my waist and I was pulled into a warm, hard chest. His hands were on mine and his head fell into the space between my neck and shoulder, fitting so perfectly like a puzzle piece.

"Can I stay like this forever?" I whispered, enjoying the way he fit against me. I could feel his deep chuckle in his chest.

"Wouldn't have it any other way, Lils."

His hands stroked my tummy but for some reason, I didn't feel embarrassed or exposed or as conscious of the slight pudge. He ran his fingers up my arms and to my shoulders, rubbing the knots so perfectly that I was sure I moaned.

Featherlight kisses traced the spot behind my ear and down my chin. He kissed my cheek, twisted back down my neck. Hands still roamed.

I tried to turn around, to grab onto his shoulders so I could kiss those perfectly sinful lips that were making my stomach flip like a roller coaster, but he held me perfectly still, continuing his kisses and rubs in uniform fashion.

I must have moaned again because he chuckled and kissed the pulse point in my neck a little harder than the earlier kisses had been. When he whispered his breath was hot in my ear, and again I was swarmed with the desire to throw my arms around him and let him ravish me.

"Patience love..." He whispered teasingly, running his hands down my arms and grabbing my hands in his.

I squeezed my eyes shut, using everything I had inside to comply with his order. I had never felt this way before. It was so unbelievably warm and his chest was hard against my back and his arms molded perfectly with mine.

There was nothing to do but let him hold me and continue those almost painfully slow kisses down my neck to my shoulder and back up. His hands ran up and down my arms before softly grabbing my shoulders and then leading downward, where I caught my breath as they passed my breasts.

"I love you," he whispered, and my breath hitched in the back of my throat as his hands grazed lower and lower; mouth wet with anticipation with where those deliciously sinful hands might lead.

But they stopped short at my abdomen, lightly petting the area there. And for the first time I realized that there was a slight pudge. He kissed my cheek ever so softly.

"Both of you."


	9. You're So Vain

****I'm pretty sure I should be shot. Why do I suck at updating things? I went back to this and realized that I last updated it when I was moving to Hawaii, which was a good year ago. I'm pretty terrible at being alive. Therefore, I'll understand if you totally hate me and this story. -_- I lost my flash-drive and had none of this...and I really didn't want to rewrite it (because I honestly wouldn't remember what I wrote). Anyway, here is the next chapter in the story. I really...REALLY hope you enjoy it.

**Harry Potter is not mine; this includes all the characters you recognize from the actual series. **

* * *

**Chapter Eight: You're So Vain**

There was no way in bloody hell I was ever going to be able to face James Potter again.

_No way_.

Not only had I had a _fantasy_ about him-but I had dreamed that he..._that he_... I kept my head low as I passed through the dungeons on my way to Potions.

_Potions...where James would be..._

I had done a perfectly amiable job avoiding him. Because I would rather be put under an Unforgivable curse than have to look at his face after _that_ dream. Passing by a large glass case showcasing the successes of Slytherin's Quidditch team, I quickly checked my reflection, severely self-conscious of my haggard and red-faced appearance. But my reflection showed no sign of the embarrassment that had taken over my mind and so, with great effort I pushed myself through the open door to Slughorn's classroom.

The room was already full, _thank Merlin_. I had walked exceptionally slow, hoping that all the seats near the back would have been occupied and I would have a reason to continuing avoiding James. Lucky for me, his popularity deemed it nearly impossible that any seat be left empty this late, and I happily nestled into a chair in the front.

Potions was easily one of my favorite classes-and not just because Professor Slughorn absolutely adored me. It seemed like everything in Potions just made sense and it was the one class that made me feel most like the witches I saw on Halloween before I had heard of Hogwarts. With a cauldron and a bottle of _eye of newt_ how couldn't I?

The girl beside me looked at me with mild curiosity as I slammed my Potions book open and giggled to myself. I gave her the best smile I could muster and she turned her attention off me and back to the front of the classroom where Slughorn had finally entered.

"Good morning class!" Slughorn said a little _too_ enthusiastically for my taste. He grinned largely at me and then turned around and began writing something on the board behind him. I pulled out my quill to begin writing down whatever Slughorn said-_verbatim._

"Now," Slughorn exclaimed putting the chalk down. "Who can tell me what potions these three ingredients make up?"

I glanced at the board. _Arnica Montana...Blood root...Witch Hazel..._

_"Wolfsbane._" The girl beside me answered aloud and Slughorn smiled and nodded in her direction.

"Very good, Miss Cammolie, is it? Yes, very good. And what does each plant _do_ exactly? Anyone...?"

A hand rose in the back but Slughorn's attention turned when the chamber door opened and James rushed in looking frazzled. Slughorn's eyes narrowed slightly. He had never being too keen on tardiness.

"Thank you for joining us, Mr. Potter." He said icily. "Would you care to tell us what these three ingredients of the wolfsbane potion are used for?"

Without missing a beat James replied, "_Arnica Montana _is a poisonous plant that deflects the effects of the transformation, _Blood Root_ also known as _Sanguinaria _calms the taker down and _Witch Hazel-hamamelis-_ heals them." Clearly satisfied with his own answer, James moved to the back of the classroom leaving Slughorn and the rest of the class to stare at him in slight awe. It had never made sense to me how James and his friends could get away with everything around the Professors-mischief and tardiness included-but they were _smart_ and there was really nothing the Professors could do about it.

Even Slughorn, who had never really cared for James, couldn't help but look slightly impressed. He continued on, asking what exactly the _wolfsbane_ potion was for. Sirius howled in the back and the class irrupted in giggles.

"Very nice, Mr. Black." Slughorn replied sourly with a trace of a smile on his face. Even the Head of Slytherin house couldn't help but be appeased with those four. Behind me I could hear James, Peter and Remus snickering, and could imagine the large, proud smile that would undoubtedly be on Sirius' face. "The _Wolfsbane_ potion does not cure lycanthropy, however it _does_ prevent the dementia often associated with the painful transformation from human to werewolf. Today we are going to make some _Wolfsbane._ Please split into groups of two and come up to the front for your ingredients. The potion is on page _one-hundred_."

I glanced at the girl beside me and gave her yet another small smile that appeared to be more of a grimace than a smile. But she appeared not to be offended and offered to get the supplies from the front of the classroom.

Her name was Dru Cammolie, a Ravenclaw seventh year with dark hair and a dark complexion. I had only seen her in passing, but I did recall that she was quite intelligent-she was a Ravenclaw, after all- and from what James had said, she was quite the Quidditch player. For the most part, she pretty much stayed under the radar. There was nothing particularly special about her; she was plain looking, albeit her rather grim expression. We had shared classes for years but we weren't particularly close, being that we both kept to ourselves mostly.

"Here." Dru said, placing down the cauldron full of ingredients. I nodded and flipped my book open to page one hundred.

"Shall I measure it? I must admit that I've practiced this potion before." I said sheepishly, hoping I didn't come off sounding snobbish. Drusella smiled kindly.

"I have, too."

We began measuring out our ingredients. I had just poured the _Blood Root_ into the cauldron when Drusella nudged me gently.

"If you care, James Potter is staring at you."

I tried not to look. I gave her a nonchalant shrug. It wasn't very believable but Drusella shrugged and didn't press the issue farther. We worked in silence, only speaking to exchange comments on the result of our potion which Slughorn seemed very pleased by. He congratulated us on a job well done and went to check on Marlene McKinnon and her best friend Mary Tudor who, from the disgruntled sounds they were making, weren't having such an easy time.

The potion bubbled and fizzed in front of us, then drowned out by the loud chatter that filled the classroom. Potions was a fairly relaxed class in comparison to most. Slughorn wasn't nearly as stern as Professor McGonnagal or Madam Hooch, who I was glad never to have to meet the good graces of since our flying lessons first year. Madam Pomfrey, who always acted as if all the students were about to drop dead any minute, was enough for me.

I sat in contemplative silence considering what was left to do at this point. The Hogsmeade trip was coming up at Halloween which was only two weeks away and I still hadn't spoken to Hestia about Eric Johnson. In fact, I hadn't seen her since the Quidditch game.

I looked around the classroom but there was no sign of Hestia at all. It was _odd_. Hestia's worst nightmare was missing class-and she always swore that the only refutable excuse for missing class would be due to a bed ridden illness or death. But Hestia was nowhere to be found. And while she certainly did not favor Potions quite like I did, it wasn't like Hestia to skip class. I wondered if she was sick.

_She looked perfectly healthy __at the game._

I pushed the thought aside, turning my attention to Slughorn who had finished checking the students' work and began instructing us on our mistakes and improvements.

I searched for Hestia after class. I had twenty five minutes in between Potions and Ancient Runes. I checked the Great Hall and I made a quick detour to the library. I checked the Gryffindor common room and asked Jennika Hastings if she had seen her, but no one had seen her since she left for breakfast this morning.

I had just decided to give up and make my way to the South hall when a blurry of black and gray barreled into me at a surprising speed. I fell to the floor with an _oof_. Hestia grinned down at me.

"Someone asked me to Hogsmeade." She said excitedly, before jotting out a hand to help me up. I brushed off my skirt and glanced at her, feeling dread seep through me slowly. Hestia was asked out a lot. There would only be one reason why she would be this excited...

"Who-"

"I still can't believe he asked me!" She was almost bouncing. "He came right up to me in the common room and threw his arm across my shoulder and said, '_Hestia, you're gonna be my date to Hogsmeade on Halloween._' And of course, I said _yes_. He's just _so_ cute, how could I not? And I know that you and Alice don't think he's my type or that I'm _his_ type, but he _did_ ask me, didn't he? Yes, I get it, he's a player, but come on, he's just _so_ cute, I can't help but be excited. Lily, have you been listening to a word I've said?"

Technically, yes. But I didn't want to. My pulse was beginning to race and in my mind flashed visions of ringing Sirius Black's neck until his face was so blotchy and purple that no girl on the face of the planet would ever want him again. My best friend beamed at me, rocking on the balls of her feet.

I gave her an uneasy smile. The bell chimed loudly overhead and Hestia grabbed my arm and began pulling me toward the South Hall, continuing her rant.

It was hard not to tune her out. Under any other circumstance, I loved listening to Hest ramble on and on about a boy, and under any other circumstance I would have been just as excited picking out the _perfect_ outfit or describing just how well the date would turn out. But this was _Sirius Black_, the guy that swore to me he wouldn't ask her out.

We entered the classroom. Most of the seats were filled-leave it to Hufflepuffs to always be early-but the back half of the room was empty: strictly marauder territory. Hestia grabbed a seat all the way at the end of the last row and pointed at the seat in the corner for me to sit down.

"I want to save Sirius a seat." She said, a beautiful smile on her face. I didn't groan, although I really _really_ wanted to. So now not only would I have to deal with seeing James after that awful dream, but I would have to deal with Hestia and Sirius flirting and giggling beside me. I tried to keep my temper in check when Sirius and his friends entered the room. He walked up to the back row slowly, smiling perfectly at Hestia and avoiding my eyes. She had her back turned to me, her complete attention on the back stabbing traitor, so I could safely glare at him.

"Hey, pretty girl." Sirius said, putting an arm around her shoulders. I tried not to yack and looked helplessly at Remus and Peter for some guidance, but both boys had their heads closely together, whispering about something. James strolled in a few minutes later, just before Professor Babbling rushed in in a flurry of black robes and blond hair.

I averted my eyes right away, staring at the front of the classroom. I half hoped that James would look as incredulous at the couple beside us, but if he was surprised, he didn't show it. Instead, he dropped down into the seat beside Peter and looked positively at ease.

When Sirius turned his attention to say something to James, Hestia glanced over at me with a large smile on her face. Her eyes twinkled with excitement and she mouthed, "_He's soo cute"_ before turning to face the front of the classroom as Professor Babbling began her lesson.

It was hard to pay attention to runes with the giggling and laughing beside me. And as hard as I tried to concentrate on the chapter, all I could think about was that conversation with Sirius in the Gryffindor common room.

_"...Hestia Jones isn't the kind of girl I had in mind..."_

Right, which was exactly why he had his hand clenched around hers under their desks. If there hadn't been a classroom of people around us I would have...

Sirius' head turned a fraction and for the briefest second, a smile played at his lips in my direction. _No, not a smile_. A _smirk._

His brows raised as if offering me a challenge.

I stared back in disbelief, but then he was whispering with James again. I glanced at Hestia, hoping that she would have noticed, and she would break from whatever awful spell Black had a habit of casting over girls and come back to reality. _Our _reality. But she was smiling, her attention not on me and not on Babbling who was, true to her name, babbling on and on about something that was completely lost to me.

James caught my eye and he grinned at me, crossing his eyes. I looked away at once, memories of the dream flooding my mind.

How long could one hour last? Pretty long. For the rest of the class, Hestia and Sirius kept flirting and touching each other, and James kept trying to get my attention with silly faces. By the time the bell rang, I couldn't get out of the room fast enough, even tripping over Hestia's feet as we both tried to leave our seats.

I heard Hestia call out to me, followed by James, but I didn't stop and I didn't look behind. I was out before even the Hufflepuffs at the front had a chance to finish packing up their bags, and zoomed quickly past a startled looking Professor Babbling.

Madam Pince gave me a wary expression when I threw the doors to the library open hastily. I ignored her, rushing to the back of the library and began looking over my Herbology homework that was due this afternoon.

I hid out in the library until my stomach began protesting loudly, drawing the interest of a group of fifth year girls that were sitting at a table near. I glanced at my watch. Lunch started half an hour ago, and if I wanted anything good before Herbology, I would have to book it downstairs. Stuffing my things back into my bag, I quickly walked out of the library, slowing my pace as I passed by Madam Pince who, fortunately, smiled happily at me as I pushed open the doors.

Unfortunately, Hestia was sitting with the marauders at our usual table at lunch. Again, she looked like she had just won ten million galleons as she waved me over. Begrudgingly, I made my way to where she sat chatting excitedly with Sirius about something or other, and slid into a spot in front of Alice.

I mouthed at her, "_What the hell?" _to which she only replied with a weak shrug, and went back to looking over Frank's copy of _The Daily Prophet_.

After a moment, Sirius kissed Hestia's cheek and motioned at his boys to follow him out of the Great Hall. "They have some top secret business to attend to." Hestia said by ways of explanation. She turned her full attention on me.

"I still can't believe it!" She said. Alice didn't look up. She was staring hard at the paper in her hands.

I smiled weakly and Hestia went on, not noticing.

"He has an apartment, did you know that? It's a little flat in London-isn't that so _cosmopolitan_? And he wants to buy this motorcycle he saw in _Wizard Monthly_. It's gorgeous, Lily. Can't you just imagine him in a black leather jacket riding on a big motorcycle with the wind blowing through his hair? Oh, it's absolutely _delicious_ sounding, isn't it?"

I nodded mutely. But again, Hestia didn't seem to notice my silence. If she did, she clearly wasn't bothered by it.

"He promised me that he would take me for a ride. I've never been on a motorcycle before, unless you count my cousin Daniel's little one, but this will be completely different. And his flat isn't too far from where my dad lives, so I'll get to visit him some time this winter break. Oh! You should come, too! We can spend a few days in London right before Christmas and do some shopping. Sirius says that the boys are over all the time, so it'll be like one great big party. Speaking of parties, do you think it'll be alright if we threw one after we get back from Hogsmeade on Friday?"

"We have the Halloween feast that night." I said softly, trying to keep my temper in check. Hestia's brows furrowed cutely.

"Oh, I forgot. And you _have_ to go as Head Girl, don't you?"

Yes, I had to. I also had to plan out the entire dinner, get all the decorations, plan the menu for the House Elves as well as be present. And James and I had spent the last week going through hundreds of permission slips for the Hogsmeade trip, making lists of who was allowed to go and who was to stay put at the castle.

"Well, I suppose we could do something small, you know, in the Gryffindor common room. I was hoping James would let us hold it in the Heads' dorm because you know there's a lot more room in there. They really set you guys up, didn't they? I kind of wish I was Head Girl so I could live in that dorm."

I rubbed my eyes wearily. I hadn't even touched my food when the bell rang. Across the table, Alice gathered her belongings silently and followed Frank out of the Great Hall. Hestia continued as we made our way out of the castle to the Herbology greenhouse.

"He's really romantic, you know."

I found our table in the Herbology classroom as Hestia waggled her fingers across the stretch of classroom at Sirius. My head was pounding. I didn't know how much one girl could talk about a boy, especially mynormally quiet and shy best friend. But Hestia hadn't stopped to breathe since the Great Hall. She kept grinning and giggling in Sirius' direction.

"I'll bet." I replied lamely.

"No, he really isn't a bit the git that we thought he was. He kept complimenting me throughout Ancient Runes."

_Had he? I hadn't noticed_. I bent over to reach into my bag and rolled my eyes.

"You know what would be really romantic? If he and I were Head Boy and Girl. Really, Lily, you don't put that privacy to good use. Then he and I could lounge around in our knickers all day."

I shot my head up, staring at her incredulously.

_Wait a minute_.

"Hest, you've only been dating him for a few hours!"

She whipped her head around, looking at me as if she was really noticing me for the first time.

"Yes, well, he's really attractive, and come on, it isn't as if I'm a virgin or anything..."

I scrunched up my nose. "It doesn't matter! He's a player, and you know it! How can you think about sleeping with him when you know he's shagged half the girls in Hogwarts?"

Hestia frowned, blinking. "Lily, I'm telling you, he isn't so bad when you get to know him."

"That's just it!" I spat. "I don't _want_ to know him."

"Lily," she said reproachfully, shooting a look across the greenhouse before settling back on me again. I felt the anger bubbling up inside of me like acid, and it began pouring over the sides as Hestia fixed me with a stern look. A look that a mother might give her child when they were throwing a tantrum. "You really don't know him at all. He's a good guy. You're being arrogant."

"Arrogant?" I scoffed, disbelievingly. Was my best friend really picking some boy over me? I couldn't believe it. "_I'm_ the arrogant one? I'll have you know that that _boy_ whom you supposedly know _so well_ told me that you weren't his type at all!"

She stiffened. "What's _that _supposed to mean?"

Here it came. Diarrhea of the mouth. "The other day, in the Gryffindor common room. I told him that you had a crush on him and you know what? He said you weren't his type! He said he didn't want to go out with you."

"_You told him not to go out with me?_" She screeched. I blinked. I had said it but before I could backtrack, Hestia was rounding on me again. "So much for a best friend! Why can't you just be happy for me?"

I gaped at her. "You _really_ think you'll be happy with Sirius Black?" I chortled. "_Please_, he's just using you." And he was. He _had to_.

"Oh, because it's _so_ impossible for a great guy to like me? _You_'_re_ the one who kept turning down a perfectly good bloke who was obviously mad for you! Wouldn't you call _that_ arrogance?"

I froze, Hestia's words feeling like a harsh slap across the cheek. James had always been a soft zone for Hestia and me; something she only joked about. Having it thrown my face, I began getting hysterical. "And you think that just because Black has picked you this week that you actually _mean_ something to him? If so, than you obviously don't know him as well as you thought."

"Look," she hissed loudly enough for the rest of the class to hear, who had all turned to watch us, "just because _you_ can't stop being a loser, doesn't mean I have to!"

She grabbed her bag off the floor and stormed out, ignoring Professor Sprout who called after her. Immediately, I felt all eyes on me and wished, for the thousandth time that day, that the floor would open and gobble me up.

* * *

I'll just go ahead and let it be known that I actually love Sirius (if you couldn't tell by the penname). I even love what a douchebag he is. Hey, let's not lie to ourselves...lots of girls like the good looking douchebag at school...or wherever. And I like Hestia, as well, but I wanted to show the differences between how popularity affected Lily and her best friend.

Also, if you've ever read my (terrible) story: Tears In Heaven, you'll recognize Miss Drusella Cammolie. I usually hate OC's, especially when they are paired off with major characters (such as the Marauders), but I wanted to represent someone different than the other characters. Besides, some reviewers said they really liked her, and she'll play a decent role in this story, as well.

Next Chapter will be soon. 3


End file.
